Living What Was Once the Dream
by Cloudchaser the Unicorn
Summary: In a twist on the clichéd HiE fic, six bronies get the opportunity of a lifetime. They find themselves in Equestria and begin a life every brony dreams of, but fate isn't on the side of our six heroes, as they are forced into love triangles, battles of epic proportions, and treachery of who they thought were their best friends. No longer accepting OC's.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is going to be a little short, but that's just because it's the prologue I promise the chapters will get longer in the future. So enjoy this first chappy while it's here.**

I'm living the dream…

No exaggeration, I had defied the laws of reality, and have been transported into a world that was supposed to be better than my own. Unfortunately, as my grandfather once said, be careful what you wish for because it just might come true. I never really appreciated his words until now.

It all started a little while ago, I was in school, just a regular day. I walked into the courtyard trying to wake up. Back while I was still human, I was tall and lanky, with dark brown hair and an acne covered face. I was your average kid, fairly intelligent, although my height I refused to play any sort of sport, due to my short stamina and little strength. Mornings were my time of peace and quiet, a time to try and gather my thoughts before I was plunged into the world of friends and education.

I savored this moment; it was the time I could simply daydream about whatever I felt like. Which is why I was bothered when someone came to me and asked me something I couldn't catch.

"What was that?" I asked looking up at who had disturbed my thoughts.

She was a beautiful young girl about my age, she was almost pale white, locks of blonde hair flowed lusciously from her head in simple locks that fell past her shoulders. She wore a white collared shirt and blue, tight shorts. Her magenta eyes looked deeply into my brown ones.

"I asked if I could sit here." She said in a soothing voice

"Uh, yeah sure, nothings stopping you" I told her as I moved my backpack to make room for her.

Now that she was closer I could see that she had a necklace around her neck, on it she had six charms that I could have sworn I'd seen them before. There was a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of a cloud, another had three butterflies…

"Hey, my eyes are up here." The girl said giggling.

I blushed realizing it what it must have looked like. "Um, sorry I was just looking at the necklace, it's pretty nice."

"Yeah, it's from my favorite show."

Suddenly it hit me "Hey, those are the cutie marks of the Mane Six huh?"

"You're a brony to?" the girl said, though she didn't seem that surprised.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly

"Cool!" She said smiling "We could be friends, what your name?"

"Josh," I told her, smiling to myself, I couldn't deny, she was beautiful "What's yours?"

She paused for a moment as if thinking before replying "Selena"

That simple exchange of words was what started it all, after I met Selena I found out we had the same classes together, and she had gotten a locker next to mine, we became the best of friends. I told her that I was hoping to be a writer, and we would create characters to role play with. It was the most fun thing I've ever done, sure I had people I knew before, but no really true friends, and Selena was the only one who enjoyed My Little Pony. The friendship quickly escalated and before I knew it, she was coming to my house every weekend so that we could watch the show together.

One faithful night she wanted to come over again, she called me and told me it was urgent. My parents were out with their friends at the time, but against my better judgment, I told her that she could come over. She thanked me and told me she'd be there as soon as possible.

As I waited for her, I started to wonder what was so urgent. My overactive imagination was getting the better of me, and I wondered if her father had turned out to be abusive and that she would come to me for help, or that she had robbed a convenience store and wanted to run away with me. I nearly had a heart attack when the doorbell rang signaling her arrival. My heart thudded in my chest as I opened the door and saw her standing there in a hoody with the iconic Derpy Hooves on the front.

"What's up, what was so urgent" I said letting her in.

"Geez Josh, you sound like you think my father's abusive, or that I robbed a store or something." She said giving me a playful punch and giggling.

"You know me to well" I said laughing realizing that it probably wasn't too bad.

After she finished laughing she told me the big news "The first episode of season three is on in half an hour!"

The moment of truth had come, finally season three was going to start, believe me when I said I was happy, yet something seemed off. Why hadn't I heard about this, sure I'm not checking every day but Equestria Daily hadn't said anything about it recently. I dismissed it as something that I just overlooked because after all Selena was here with me, and season three was here, why doubt good luck?

We made use of the time before it played by getting popcorn soda, and basic commodities ready. While we did it Selena asked me about my character.

"What was your character's name again?" she asked me.

"Cloudchaser," I told her "He'd be a writer, and his cutie mark would show it."

After we set everything down on the table in front of my TV she asked me another question.

"Tell me what he'd look like."

"He'd look a little like Soarin', I told her but his coat would be more of a turquoise color, straighter, dark blue mane. He'd have intelligent green eyes, the kind a professor would have, smart, fun, and maybe a little insane.

"Would he have any other qualities that you don't have?" She asked

"He wouldn't be much stronger, but he'd be smarter, and a bit more confident." I said "Why do you ask?"

"It's your dream," Selena said in a suddenly different, but familiar voice. "and it's about to come true."

Suddenly there was a blinding flash causing a force knocking me to my knees, and suddenly Selena transformed into a white alicorn that was twice my hight.

"P-Princess Celestia?" I stammered shocked at the sight of her.

"Equestria needs you" she said in a loud, booming voice. Suddenly her horn started to glow "Enjoy your stay in Equestria, for soon you'll be plunged into a world of chaos and mistrust."

With that there was a blinding white flash, and everything went dark.

**AN: First chapter done, what's this chaos that Princess Celestia speaks of, why am I needed to stop it. What in the world am I going to do? Find out next time, on… (Cue Announcers voice) Welcome to the Dream! Alright on that note, I'll see you all later then CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYY YYYYAAAAAAA: 3**


	2. Chapter 2 new pony in Ponyville

**AN: Back, and back again, for more PONIES! This chapter should be longer, and more detailed because it actually shows me making a life for myself. Hope you guys enjoy it; I'd appreciate it if you left a review. :3(Pwetty Pwease?)**

I drearily opened my eyes before closing them against the light. I cursed whatever light was out there and tried again to open them, having a little more success. I squinted against the bright light and felt the ground below me.

Wait a minute; grass?

I looked down to see a fluffy green carpet that was soft to the touch. Last time I remember, grass wasn't this soft. I tried to stand up, but immediately felt a throbbing pain in my head and had to sit down with my back against a tree. As I rubbed my throbbing temples, my mind slowly started to work again and I started to wonder where I was and how I would get home.

My overactive imagination caught up to me again, and I was wondering what happened. I might have been kidnapped, or beaten over the head and dropped in this forest. I chuckled before thinking out loud.

"Hey, maybe I've somehow been transported to Equestria and I'm now a brony" I thought to myself "It sounds like something out of some sort of clichéd fan fiction that I would write…"

That's when I noticed whatever I was rubbing my sore head with had no fingers.

"No… freaking… way…" I said to myself before bringing my hands to my face or my hooves as I should say. I froze, as if my brain just couldn't have processed this new information. I had turquoise hooves… After the initial shock had passed I racked my brain to try and remember how I got like this. Suddenly the memories from last night hit me like a wave bringing another brutal throb from my head. I remembered Selena and I were going to watch episode three, and that Selena kept making me describe my character. Then she turned into Princess Celestia…

I stumbled to a small nearby pond to get a look at myself. My coat was turquoise in color and seemed to be a bit dirty from being in the grass. My mane and tail were dark blue and both cut simply and straight. A dull horn rested on the top of my head and a quick glance at my flank confirmed a book and quill as my cutie mark.

"Oh God, er Celestia, if this is a dream please don't wake me up." I slowly got up, the headache was getting better and I felt ready to try and walk. It turns out, walking on four legs is fairly easy, almost easier than walking on two, but it takes some getting used to. Before I knew it I was walking like normal, galloping walking backwards. Chuckling to myself the entire time, I must have looked like a mad man if anyone had been watching.

"Er, ehem" I heard a little ways behind me.

Shit…

"I turned around and came face to face with none other than the iconic orange earth pony. Wearing her signature hat and standing awkwardly by a basket of apples.

"Um…. Hi" I said knowing how strange I must have looked.

"Er, would ya mind explainin who y'all are an' what yer doin on ma farm?" she asked me.

I couldn't help but smile, her accent was so cute. "Um, I'm not sure; I just woke up here a couple minutes ago…"

"Ah," said Applejack "Had yerself a drink to many last night?"

"Well, um… I'm new to Ponyville, and that calls for a celebration."

"CELEBRATION!" screamed a pink earth pony popping her head out from the basket of apples scaring both of us half to death. "CELBARTION IS THE DAME AS A FESTIVAL AND A FESTIVAL IS THE SAME AS A GET-TOGETHER AND A GET-TOGETHER IS THE SAME AS A PARTY, OMYGOSH I NEED TO GO THROUGHT THE NEW PONY IN PONYVILLE A PARTY THERE WILL BE STREAMERS BALLOONS CAKES AND ALL SORTS OF THINGS NOW I'VE GOT TO PLAN A PARTY WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING TO ME I NEED TO GO BY!" she screamed before disappearing back into the apples.

"How…" I started to ask

"Nopony knows." Applejack sighed shaking her head "Now, do ya have a home ta go to?"

I realized that that could be quite a problem; being dropped randomly into Equestria had its problems. I was just about to reply when I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

_Trust me, I've arranged your living quarters, just say yes._

"Princess?" I asked looking around for her.

"Well that's mighty kind of ya to say 'bout me." Applejack stated sarcastically "but seriously, do ya have a bed ta sleep on?'

"Er, yeah" I told her rubbing the back of my head with my hoof. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright then." She said picking up her basket in her jaws again.

"I sssee oo avound fown ven." She said her voice muffled by the basket.

"I'm sorry?"

Applejack set down the basket for a moment before saying "I'll see ya around town then."

"Ah, yeah I guess I will, see you." And with that I trotted off absorbed in my thought about what I could do. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice the pegasus in front of me until I bumped into him. My first thought when I saw blue was RAINBOW DASH OMIGOSH, but then I realized his coat was darker, almost a navy blue, and his mane was pitch black.

"'Scuse me" He said quickly before making his way over to where Applejack was. "I wonder who he was." I thought out loud, but I shrugged it off, after all, there were ponies to meet.

With minor trouble, I eventually made it to the town square and was excited to try and find everypony. I almost immediately spotted the giant tree close to the center of town. Twilight was probably my favorite pony; I would have to go talk to her. Was I capable of magic yet? I wasn't sure and I didn't care. I could meet Twilight Sparkle! I took my first step toward the building.

_Your house is to your left._

I heard the princess say in my mind

"Don't worry" I thought to myself, or her, I'm not sure which "I'll go there after I meet Twilight."

_No! _

I heard her say forcefully

_You'll get your chance to meet her, and you'll probably rely on her later. Now you have to go to your house._

"Can't I just say hi to her?"

_No! You need to be the first one there!_

"Just a peek at her?"

_Dear Me you bronies are all the same, go to the house!_

"But…"

_Don't make me use torture!_

"Oh come on, you're like, the goddess of ultimate goodness, and now your threatening to torture me, what are you going to do?"

_This…_

Suddenly, I felt as if a hundred feathers were running underneath my belly.

"No…"

_Yes, I will use "Tickle Torture" now get to the freaking house._

I could barely stop myself from bursting out laughing in the middle of public.

"Ok, ok, I'll go."

The tickling stopped, and I let out a sigh of relief.

_House is on the left…_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard." I said making a left, but not before making a longing glance at the library.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night' till it be morrow"

_Stop quoting Shakespeare and move!_

I left at that with Celestia's guidance I found a fairly large house that sat in-between two houses at least half the size.

_Here we are!_

"Er, doesn't it seem to kind of… stand out?" I thought to Celestia

_I had to build this in a hurry, don't worry about it, so just go inside._

I stepped up the front door and pushed to find it unlocked inside was a living room equipped with a couple green couches, and a bookshelf full of colorful books. The walls had been painted a dull white color and it had a standard wooden floor. It was your average room without any electronics.

_Down the hall to your right is the kitchen, and the stairs to your left lead to your rooms and your bathrooms._

"Sweet! I get this place all to myself!?"

_Actually no, you've got five roommates._

"Oh…"

_Now head to your room, I have to talk to you._

I walked up the stairs and found twelve doors down a hall six on each side. I walked down the hall and found the fourth one to have a picture of my cutie mark painted on the front of it. I pushed the door open to find a room that was decent size, it I could stretch both my hooves out and still have a couple feet between each hand and the wall. It was decorated with a smaller bookshelf than the one in the living room; it also had a desk, bed, and dresser. These walls were painted the color of my fur and the tan carpet felt soft under my hooves.

_Like it?_

"Love it; I wouldn't want to stay in any other place."

_Good, because we have matters to discuss, the others will be here soon, and you need to know things that they don't…_

**AN: Ooh, cliffhanger. Well it's the best way to keep you reading! Anyways today was obviously Wednesday, I will try to get a chapter out once a week, most likely on a Wednesday. Anyways, I need some OC's for this. I already have a couple from bronies I've gathered, three to be exact. Plus me that means there are only two spots! Note that the sooner you get your OC in the more likely it will be featured, but I will pick the two best that I feel will incorporate themselves nicely. So submit ASAP! The things I would like to know are;**

**Looks: Includes mane, coat, and cutie mark, along with any accessories**

Personality: Included both positives AND NEGATIVES, I will defiantly not accept goody-two-shoes OC's.

Likely Relationships: Incudes Friends, Enemies, and Lovers, Lovers it would be wise to put Top three in case one has already been picked; note Applejack and Twilight are taken.

Preferred Weapon: (Optional) Yes, there will probably be combat later on, if the weapon is built for humans, I can still make it work, but try not to break the laws of reality with your weapon.

Preferred Combat style: (Optional) whether your pony uses brute strength, agility, intelligence, or another not listed here.

**Other: Any other weaknesses, strengths, or special origin you would like to have me know that aren't listed here. Please note however if you submit you will be a brony teleported from Earth to Equestria, not originated here.**

**Try to have the flaws of your character balance out the perfections. This would make the new Mane 6 more reliant on each other and therefore make a more interesting story. If you have a character already submitted and forgot some info, just PM me and I'll put it in. Thanks a bunch for reading! Review Fave, and Subscribe! After all, I do the cute face at the end of every chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3, Getting Aquainted

"What do you mean by "Everyone else?" I asked

_That's not important, listen very carefully and do not tell another soul what I'm about to tell you. Something very bad is about to happen, Luna and I can feel it, something bigger than Discord and the changelings, something only you and this group that I've gathered for you._

"What…"

_I'm sorry, but your stay in Equestria has a purpose, I've taken you here early before the disaster so you ponies can adjust to the new society, make friends and allies, and get to know each other, for after this, don't expect anyone to rise with you._

"I… I don't understand… why us?"

_Because you are the only ones who can give us the strength to win the war, someone's coming. The next five ponies will need to become your best friends, make sure they all get along. Do whatever it takes._

"Wait who's coming."

Suddenly I heard a high pitch screeching sound coming from outside of the house.

"What the heck…" I asked out loud.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" I heard someone yell just before I heard a huge bang and the impact of what felt like a truck on my chest. I was tossed to the other side of the room with the only thing I saw was orange feathers.

"Ak, who are you?" I heard the pegasus call in a male voice.

"After we had gotten untangled I managed to get a good look at him. I saw a fairly muscular orange pegasus with wind-blown blonde hair, his blue eyes a little watery from high speeds, pasted on his flank was a white blink-182 smiley, which looked like your standard smiley face except with X's for eyes, that face was then circled and on the left side of the outside circle were five arrows.

"Ow, oh God my head" The Pegasus said rubbing his head.

"What the heck?" I yelled at him "First day I have a house and you blow a hole the freaking roof!"

"Who…"

_This is one of your guys._

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Hey I don't have to answer to you! This is my house!"

"This is our house!"

"Your house my ass." The pegasus spat out.

"Dude, you're actually a human aren't you." I told him bluntly.

The pegasus looked shocked "Um… no…"

"Come on dude, first of all, a pony would never swear, second of all, I haven't seen you in the show, and third, I highly doubt anypony would be that ugly."

"You did not…"

"Dude, shut up… let's just except were gonna have to deal with each other."

"… How do I know you're actually a brony and not just faking it?"

"Do I honestly look like a pony from the show?"

"No…"

"Great, now let me help you up." I said reaching out my hoof.

He grabbed my hoof and got his footing again before talking to me "My names M-… Solar"

"Nice to meet you Solar" I told him "Call me Cloudchaser."

"So, do you know why we're here?"

_Don't tell him…_

"I'm not sure" I lied to him "I guess we should just enjoy ourselves."

"Oh," Solar said examining the living room.

"So why'd you come through the roof instead of the door." I asked him.

"Hey, I thought I'd try to fly, it's not so hard actually." He said showing off his wings.

"So, why did you come through the roof again?"

"I decided to try the Sonic Rainboom" He said "I thought it was worth a try."

"Come on now, did you honestly think that…"

Suddenly the door opened again and another pegasus walked in, this one was dark blue with a pitch black, a musical note for a cutie mark and brown eyes which looked at the floor as he mumbled to himself.

"Stupid tree, embarrassing me like that…"

-Flashback-

"That must be Applejack" the blue pegasus thought to himself as he watched her work, entranced by her beauty.

"Ok, ok, lets rehears the story one more time, my names Lonestar, I'm from Cloudsdale, and I would love to hang out with her sometime." With that Lonestar emerged from the bushes and walked up to her.

"Um… hi"

Applejack jumped a little and dropped the basket in her mouth.

"Arg, dang nabbit, ya scared the apples right outa me!" she told him as she turned around to face him.

"Um… sorry, I was just looking for a job, I'm new to Ponyville and I thought I could…"

"Ya sure you're up to it?" asked Applejack eyeing him.

"What are you saying?"

"I mean, look at those scrawny legs, buckin' apples is hard work…"

"Hey, I could buck a tree and all of its apples right now!" he stated putting his hoofs down.

"Prove it…" Applejack gestured to the tree behind her Lonestar walked up to it and turned around.

"Here goes nothing" Lonestar said to himself before letting out a furious kick at the tree.

Lonestar heard a small crunch and expected to hear the apples fall next. All he felt was a giant vibration travel from his hind legs all the way to his head; he then fell over backwards on his back.

"Um, y'all ok?" Applejacks caring voice sounded out.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine…" the pegasus said getting up and refusing to look at Applejack "I, um, I have to go…"

"Hey wait…" started Applejack, but it was too late. The pegasus had already left.

-End of Flashback-

"This isn't how it's supposed to go…" he mumbled to himself before finally looking up at us.

"Welcome to Equestria bud" I told him "Get in line behind us."

"Guys" Solar said "This is fine, Equestria is a big place, I'm sure the three of us can get along fairly well, but before we do anything I totally call dating…"

Suddenly a green light enveloped the room blinding us all for a moment. When the light cleared up we all blinked to get our vision back. After the shock we looked to see an orange-brown unicorn with sandy brown hair and green eyes. He seemed to be in a slight predicament as he was hanging upside down hallway in a wall.

"Uh, a little help please?" the unicorn said waving his hoof.

"What the heck, how did you get up there?!" I asked him as I examined

"Get me down and I'll tell you." He said with the blood running to his head turning it red.

"Geez" I mumbled to myself. "Solar can you go look in the garage for a saw of something."

Solar walked off to find something to cut the unicorn down.

"So what's your guys' name?" I asked

"I'm Starlight" The unicorn stated waving his still upside down hoof.

"You can call me Lonestar." said the blue pegasus.

Solar then came back holding a fairly large sledgehammer in his hoofs.

"Excuse me" He said as he prepared to swing.

"Er, please be careful" Starlight said closing his eyes.

"Bombs away!" yelled Solar plunging the hammer through the wall next to the brown unicorn.

_You've got to be kidding me, I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and you manage to put two holes in the house._

"Shut up" I mumbled to myself.

Eventually we managed to get Starlight down from the wall.

"Thanks." Starlight thanked us after we got him down from the ground.

"So how did you get in that wall?" asked Solar as he started to brush of the drywall still stuck to his coat.

"Levitation magic was fairly easy." Shrugged Starlight "I thought how hard could teleportation be?"

"You actually tried to teleport?!" Solar said holding back a chuckle.

"Says Sonic Rainboom guy…"

"Be quiet Cloudchaser…"

"Guys, come on let's not fight in a kids TV show, we need to decide on who's going to live where." Lonestar stated.

"That's not a problem" I told him "Our rooms are up the stairs, you'll know which ones yours."

"I'm going to go check it out then." Said Lonestar walking up the stairs.

"I'm with blue guy." Said Solar hot on his trail

Suddenly there was a knock on the door Starlight and I went to answer it and found a pegasus and a unicorn. The pegasus had a pitch black body and wings with a black and gold striped mane; he had a fairly lithe build, but was solid all the same. His cutie mark was a golden glove with a disk on top of it.

The unicorn had a leaner and taller build and seemed to be a bit quieter. He was pastel green with a blonde mane covered by a green cap on his head. His brown eyes seemed thoughtful and intelligent, and his cutie mark was a white heart outlined in red with a red cross in the middle.

"Hey!" said the dark pegasus "I'm Colton! This here is Morphine Career, but I just call him Morphine."

"Er, high" I said before holding out my hoof "Brohoof?"

"So you're a Brony here to?" Colton asked me as he walked inside, Morphine right behind him "So is Morphine here, good guy."

"I'm Cloudchaser, and this is Starlight." I introduced to them.

"We really living here?" asked Morphine looking around.

"Ignore the two holes in the wall." Starlight told them "We'll get those fixed up in no time."

"I hope it doesn't rain tonight." Said Morphine thoughtfully gazing at the hole in the ceiling.

"Say, that's one heck of a cutie mark ya got there." Said Colton examining Starlight, "What is it?"

"Not sure." Starlight said eyeing it.

Suddenly another green flash filled the room, brighter than the one Starlight had caused.

"Dear Celestia what is it now!" I complained.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself" said a clear loud, yet soothing voice.

The light finally cleared and standing before us was the Princess herself. The four of us bowed at her presence.

"No need." She said soothingly "Go get the other two."

Starlight ran off to the bedrooms and came back a couple seconds later with two pegasi in tow.

"Welcome to Equestria!" she said to all of us as if it was some sort of play. "I'm the Princess of the sun, as hopefully you all know."

I thought about making a snappy remark but decided against it.

"You all are here for a reason that I unfortunately cannot tell you" she said glancing at me "Just enjoy yourselves while you're here. However, you all need a background story, and I can't have you tangled in a web of lies just yet. Therefore, you are all from Las Pegasus, you all were roommates in an apartment and found the city to your disliking, therefor you all decide to head for the countryside in a place called Ponyville, and here you are, so are there any questions?"

I raised my hoof.

"You don't need to raise your hand, were not in school." She told me

"How many degrees do we have?" I asked

"Your abilities are based on what you told me when you all made your characters." Celestia said "Just make sure you can back up what you say about yourself."

I nodded wondering what my own capabilities were.

"Any more questions, and before you ask anything, no none of you can do the Sonic Rainboom without any training, if you train maybe, but now. Don't even try. Even though the possibility was far-fetched, the pegasi all looked slightly disheartened.

"Good, enjoy your stay in Equestria, and I swear to myself that if you ever contaminate this world with some stuff that is on the internet on Earth, I will personally banish you to the moon." With that the Princess left us to fend for ourselves.

Nopony really felt like saying anything after that, most everyone went to their rooms to go to bed or at least relax until they felt tired. I walked outside though, I needed to think. This chaos that was supposed to come; what was it? If it was Discord again why did she send us when the Elements could probably defeat him again? More importantly, why would she choose six random bronies from Earth to save them, and why was I the only one told of this?

I sighed, and decided to not worry about it. I always tried not to think about what I couldn't possibly know. I looked at my surroundings, the sunset was absolutely beautiful. The sun dipped on the part of the horizon where there were no clouds, causing it to be a deep blue, while the clouds in the center of the sky reflected the orange light of the sun causing the entire world to seem to be a light orange. I sighed. This was my new life now; it was supposed to be great, and amazing. Yet all I felt was worry about what was to come. I decided to try and get some sleep.

-In the darkest corners of Equestria-

A tall muscular unicorn stood in the shadows of a room lit only by a single blue torch. His Blue-black coat shone brightly with his white mane. He felt no weariness from the heavy armor he wore. The armor looked similar to that of Luna's Guard, but it was darker and quite more sinister looking. On his shoulder rested a heavy, blue, one-sided axe with a glowing blue gem on the hilt. His ice blue eyes looked around. He wondered why he was called here, when he had tried to use a teleportation plate, he had mysteriously gotten changed into a horse. A cartoon one at that, at least his armor had changed with him.

"Daltharious Calariac Metablade." Said a mysterious dark voice that sounded extremely deep, from behind him "Or shall I call you Meta…"

The unicorn spun around drawing his axe.

"Who are you, and why have you sent me here?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"Patience, I believe I have something you want, and you have something that I want." Said the voice before more torches were lit. The figure speaking was a unicorn of average size; he even had a dull horn. It seemed that the voice could never belong to anyone of that proportion, yet his body seemed to be made out of black flames that repeatedly flowed off of him before disappearing from existence. His eyes were completely white with no pupils at all, and his smirk had a single fang on his right side.

"What would that be?" asked Meta clearly ticked off at this unicorn.

"I have your way home." Said the dark figure "And you have two things, you're fighting skills, and Shadowmourn." He glanced at the axe in Meta's hands.

"If you try to take it I'll…"

"No need to get violent, I don't need to take it. You can keep the dumb axe; I just need part of its essence. It'll still be the same, with all its same abilities, but I can multiply the essence to create my army, and with you to help fight. I'll be unstoppable."

"Suppose I say no?" Meta said clenching the Shadowmourn tighter.

"Does it look like you have much of an option?" The figure said calmly.

"I can always kill you…" with that Meta lunged with Shadowmourn in the air ready to strike. The figure quickly dissipated and reformed a couple feet away from the blow. He then used his horn to throw Meta away from the axe that was still buried in the ground. The dark figure's body then solidified into skin as he turned into a large human male that looked stronger than anyone should. He then picked up the axe with ease and started tossing it between hand and hand.

"These things are much easier to handle with thumbs huh?" he said in a still deep, but different voice.

Meta was still in too much shock to react.

"I could harvest the essence right now and kill you as well" Said the figure before morphing back into his original form "but you'll make my plan a lot easier." He then threw the axe so it buried into the wall a few inches from Meta's head.

"So do we have a deal…?"

**AN: D-O-N-E, done. This took about a week, but it's just getting started, I'm still trying get on a roll here. It's getting close though; I can feel it in the force… Expect a chapter at least once a week, but probably faster if I can help it. So I hope you enjoyed this, Peace, love, and bronies for all. GOODNIGHT LAS VEGAS!**


	4. Chapter 4, The First Day Part 1

**AN: Hello readers of this fanfiction. Just wanted to confirm that I most likely will not be excepting OC's anytime soon. Maybe sometime later when I feel I can handle them, or if some characters die (Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuh) anywho, this chapter will have a bit of focus on every character, and what they did during their first day in Equestria. Big thanks to my two friends Zane and Mathew, you guys are awesome. Brohoof. Queue the chapter.**

-Morphine's POV-

I woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. Which wasn't surprising since after all, I had teleported through time and space having my body altered? I spent a moment rubbing my temple with my green hooves. I still couldn't get used to the fact that I had no fingers, or palms for that matter.

After a while of hanging about, I got up and walked downstairs to find most everyone had already woken up.

"Mornin' sunshine" said Solar as he sat at the table.

I nodded at him and tried to find the source of the delicious smell. I saw the turquoise unicorn and the blue pegasus arguing over the stove.

"I'm pretty sure you put a little more salt in the omelet." Argued Lonestar

"No way! You've added way to much as it is" Cloud shot back

"I've only added like, two shakes..."

I shook my head, arguing about stupid things was a classic trait of everypony, but he could tell it was all on good terms. He sat down and waited for the two to finish so he could get some food before he headed out. After a while, the appropriate amount of salt was decided and they served the omelets.

"Guys, I must say, this omelet is one of the better ones I've had." Said Colton with his mouth full of the eggy goodness. I ate in silence, wondering what I would do with my day.

"See, I told you not to add that much salt." Cloud said still carrying on the argument.

"I still think it could use a bit more" Lonestar argued back.

I finished my Omelet and proceeded to walk outside carrying my saddle bag that I found in my room.

"Morphine where are you going." Asked Colton looking at him puzzled.

"I just need a bit to clear my head." I replied shortly with a small smile before heading out the door.

What I said had been partially true, I did need a moment to decide my plan of action, but I also needed something else. I quickly managed to find the area where the city ended and the small plains around the town begun I walked past this admiring the beauty of the flowers as I walked. I got to the edge of the Everfree forest and walked on the edge of it. If what I was looking for grew anywhere it would have to be here. I walked for what seemed like ages searching for the large green leaves, when I finally stumbled across a grove of the stuff. I gave it a good sniff before confirming what it was.

Tabaco leaves.

I quickly sampled a leaf and chewed it for a bit. It was almost the same as a cigarette. I gathered a couple plants and marked the place in my mind to come back to later. I chewed on the leaf and walked a bit farther savoring the taste.

I had been walking for a couple hours and was just thinking about turning back when suddenly I spotted a small cottage on the river. It was most likely Fluttershy, by far my favorite of the Mane 6. I admired the fact that even though she was otherwise timid, she always managed to find the courage when it counted. I spat out the chewed leaf and walked up to the cottage curious if she really was as she was portrayed.

Before I could knock on the door a small robin had landed on the door frame above me and chirped happily.

"Hey little birdie" I said in my usual calm demeanor "Would you mind getting Fluttershy for me, I would love to talk to her."

The robin chirped twice in reply before flying through a small hole in the door. I sat down admiring the beautiful scene before me while I waited. I waited a bit longer than usual, but as timid as Fluttershy was, I didn't expect anything less. The garden before me had quite enough to look at; it was beautiful, with flowers thriving in full bloom, perfectly trimmed hedges where everywhere and a small vegetable garden sat to my left.

The door opened a crack and I saw a single green eye almost hidden by pink hair look at me.

"Hi, are you Fluttershy?" I asked.

"…eep" I heard her tiny voice, scared at the presence of a strange pony.

"Hey, um I'm new to Ponyville and I've heard of you all the way from Las Pegasus.

All I got was another eep from the scared pegasus.

Suddenly I saw a rabbit emerge from the door taping his foot impatiently.

"Hey there little bunny" I said in a calming voice. "What's your name?"

The rabbit slowly stopped tapping his foot and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"His name is angel…" I heard her say, quietly, but just loud enough to understand.

"What a wonderful name" I said patting Angel on the head a couple times. Angle smiled in response to his calm personality and hopped back inside. "May I come in? I would love to chat with you…"

"Sure…" I heard Fluttershy mumble blushing as she said it. I was let inside and prepared for a friendly conversation…

-Lonestar's POV-

Great, just great, when I go try and talk to the pony I want to date, I have to go and screw it up. I stared down in the bottom of the glass of hard cider and sighed. I just had to embarrass myself in front of Applejack.

I downed the last of it, tasting the apples from the farmer's orchard. I glanced around me, the bar was nothing special, and it was made of old rickety wood that seemed to creak at every breeze outside. The ponies were all either tough guys, or depressed sods. Except one, I took a second glance and found that my eyes had not deceived me, there sat Applejack, two glasses beside her and an impatient look on her face as she kept glancing at the clock.

I stared for a while and wondered what I should do. Would she laugh at me for what I did? Would she shun me for being weak? I pondered for a while and finished the cup in front of me. I was about to order another when I saw Applejack glance in my direction. I quickly turned away and blushed realizing she probably noticed my staring.

I decided it probably wasn't worth talking to her; my clumsy words would only make things worse. Yet fate had something else in mind that night and Applejack decided to take the seat next to me.

"Hey! Yer, that stallion from yesterday aint ya!" she said remembering.

"Er, yeah, sorry for that, thought I was stronger than I was…" I started to apologize and keep myself from embarrassing myself again.

"Don't worry 'bout in sugar cube" she said giving me a playful punch on my arm "I thought ya did good, most that buck an apple tree like that can hardly git up afterwards."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"What, ya think buckin' apples is just kickin' a tree" she said smiling "It's an art, one that I myself have perfected."

"Really" I asked glad that at least I had an excuse for my failure. "How do you buck apples then?"

"I'd love ta share that with ya" said Applejack "but my throats awful dry, the best way to tell a story is with a couple drinks."

"I gotcha" I said pulling out some bits and placing it on the table.

"A drink for me and the lady please." I said as smoothly as I could to the pony behind the bar.

Thus, sparked one of the most interesting conversations of my life; after apple bucking was explained to me, I started to talk about my past, and so did Applejack, we talked for hours on end, barely touching our drinks as we were too immersed in the conversation. The hours ticked by and I found myself more and more comfortable around the farm-pony. Though that didn't make her any less beautiful, every once in a while she would flip her mane out of her eyes and I swear sparkles surrounded her as she did that. Her green eyes looked straight into mine while I talked; sometimes they shone with tears, others they sparkled with laughter.

Every night cannot go perfect though, and soon, a couple ponies who had been here longer and had considerably more drinks came up to us.

"Hey there pretty lady." I heard the slurred words of a brown earth pony say to Applejack. "Whadaya say you have a bit of fun with me up in the bedroom."

"Screw off" I heard her spit out at the guy, his cronies behind him gasping.

"Listen you hill-billy" I heard him growl as he grabbed Applejacks mane "I don't know who you think you are, but trust me when I say I don't let a pretty catch out of my grasp.

I watched in shock at first, not sure what to do. Suddenly the connections in my brain remembered me in her place. Some bullies grabbing my hair, slamming me to a locker, kicking me on the floor.

"Hey buddy!" I stood up and said rage fueling my words "Go to hell…"

The earth pony dropped Applejacks mane and looked me straight in the eye.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life pal" he growled before taking a swing at my head.

I managed to duck just before the blow hit and backed away.

"Get away from him!" yelled Applejack trying to lunge, but his drunken friends quickly grabbed her and held her back. They laughed as I tried to focus on dodging this guy's blows.

My chances of winning this were slim to none; I knew that even with my pegasi enhanced reflexes and this guy's drunken blows being slow and clumsy. He would soon get in a lucky hit and I'd be out cold. I thought about hitting back, yet that prospect horrified me almost as much as this guy did. I had felt beatings before, and to inflict the same thing on others seemed cruel. I needed a way to win a fight without landing a single blow.

The chances of that happening were even slimmer. I quickly looked around the room looking for something to help me win. The bartender continued his duty like nothing was happening, and most of the patrons have simply ceased their conversations to watch the brawl. Then I saw him, a huge white burly pegasi, whose size made his wings look comically small, who had only showed up a little while ago. He was just sitting there with his drink staring straight ahead not talking to anypony. I realized my chance and started to back away towards the huge pony.

The drunken earth pony before me didn't notice my plans and just kept swinging his hooves as I lithely dodged them, but my stamina was starting to fail me, and I knew if this plan didn't work I'd be toast.

I could hear Applejack screaming for me and struggling against her captors as I backed from the attacker. I was close enough to the abnormally sized pegasus now, and I could even hear his breathing.

I saw his roundhouse coming and made one last duck causing him to punch the huge pony in the back.

Time seemed to stand still as I watched the pegasus turn towards the offender. He looked him straight in the eye and gave him a straight punch to the face knocking him a few feet back.

"YEAH!" I heard him scream as the vines in his neck bulged.

"The earth pony sat up and looked at his cronies dazed and confused "Don't just stand there! Get him!"

The cronies, being the good cronies they are, dropped the stunned mare and charged at the pegasus who happily accepted the challenge and started a huge bar fight. I wasn't exactly willing to join, so I crawled under tables until I found Applejack, trying to avoid trampling hooves. I tapped her on the shoulder, and was met by a straight hoof to the face.

Once my vision recovered I saw a stunned Applejack trying to apologize over the racket. I just nodded and grabbed her arm pulling her to the door and getting us out into the night sky.

Once we were a bit away from the bar and the adrenaline rush started to pass, Applejack spoke.

"Sorry for hittin' ya in the face" she apologized

"Don't worry about it" I said rubbing my sore nose.

"I must say though, that was an interestin' way fight." She said shaking her now messy hair making her look more beautiful than she already was "Ya' won even though ya' never threw a single punch…"

"Thanks" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Yer alright savin' a lady like that" I heard her continue "Most stallions would probably just beat it out of there, or even join in, say ya' still want that job on the farm?"

I was shocked "Um… yeah, but I'm still not that strong…"

"Don' worry 'bout that!" she said wrapping her arm around my shoulders "I can train ya' you'll be stronger than most everypony sooner that you can say "Appleoosa" we could in the mornin' if ya like."

I smiled "That would be wonderful."

With that we parted ways and said our goodbyes. I managed to remain cool, but as soon as she was out of earshot, I jumped into the air and clicked my back hooves together.

"Aw yeah!"

-Colton's POV-

Perfect, it was absolutely perfect.

I stood proud beside my handiwork of the past few hours; I had built a wooden shed. It was decent size, about nine feet by twelve feet long and about a foot of clearance above my head inside. I had found the perfect location for my little base of operations I had planned to set up. It was a clearing on the edge of the Everfree forest, close enough as not to get lost in its depths, but far enough that nopony should ever find it. It was the perfect place for my project that I planned to do. When I had been teleported here by a strange girl named Selena, who I later found out was Celestia, I was currently grasping a modern computer chip. It was nothing special, just something you'd be able to find in your average desktop computer. Yet here, it was priceless. I had woken up and found it still grasped between my hooves. I thought of all the possibilities that I could do with it.

Then I discovered my extensive knowledge of electronics. Don't get me wrong, I knew a bit about it before, because I was taking a class on it back when I was human, but I still had much to learn. Yet when I looked at the circuits I instantly knew all the parts of it and what they did as well as how to improve it to maximum potential. I was surprised with my knowledge as well, and wondered how I got it. Had the princess given it to me? Was I meant to build something great? I still don't know and I never will until I get it done. I planned on making a weapon that I had gotten the idea from a video game. A video game, I know, but it just seemed like the right thing to do with the single chip. So I had stashed it away where no one would ever find it and sought out for this place.

The perfect place, I could now work on it in piece without having to worry about causing questions about what I was doing. I admired my handiwork before me and wiped a bit of sweat from my brow. I then pulled the chip out from beneath my wing and gazed at it, knowing its potential for this world. I stashed it away again and prepared to leave. There was nothing more for me here until I could get better materials.

After a long walk back to Ponyville I started to wonder what I could do with the rest of my day. I looked at the sun and decided it was somewhere around noon. I still had a half a day to kill, as I wondered what to do with my remaining day I heard somepony call for me.

"Hey you," I heard a tomboyish voice say.

I looked up and saw a cyan pegasus gliding above me. Her magenta eyes half closed as she looked at me.

"Yeah" I asked barely containing my excitement.

"Hang on let me come down." I heard her yell before she did a small loop-de-loop and landed gracefully in front of me. "Whatcha doing on the ground?"

I glanced back and ruffled my wings; I had almost forgotten they were there. I've been a human for too long and a pegasus to short.

"It's nice just to walk sometimes." I told her, showing no indication of my lie.

"Well those are some nice wings you've got." She said feeling them. I almost felt like one of those body builders who had girls all over them feeling his muscles. Too bad I have no idea what that would have felt like. "Strong, nice feathers, you could be a good flyer, if you trained that is."

"Really?" I said glad that she complimented me.

"Of course there pretty flabby, whens the last time you flew?" She said no longer feeling my wings.

"Hey I could fly plenty faster than you could." I said my competitive side getting the better of me.

She chuckled a bit "With those wings, you don't have a chance against the fastest flyer in Equestria, maybe if you trained, for… I don't know the rest of your life; you might have a chance at coming close to beating me."

"Hey, I may not look like much but I've never lost a race in my life." I said this was true, but mostly because I didn't run that many races.

"Alrighty then, meet me at Cloudsdale, high noon." She said stamping her hooves.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure where that is…"

She stared blankly at me for a few seconds before face hoofing.

"Celestia, where are you from?"

"Um, Las Pegasus, I moved here with my friends." I said a bit embarrassed.

She sighed but then looked up at me and smiled, it was a genuine smile, and a friendly one rather than an insulting one.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to show you around." She said before hovering a couple feet off the ground, "You coming."

My mind locked up for a moment, I still didn't know if I could fly. Would it be hard? Was there some type of skill that I didn't know about? My mind raced at a million miles a minute and I wondered what the hay I should do.

"Um, you OK?" I heard her snap me out of my chance.

I decided that hey, you never know until you try it. I flapped my wings and slammed my eyes shut waiting for the embarrassment to come, but I soon felt the feeling of weightlessness and I felt my feet leave the ground.

I opened my eyes and found myself hovering off the ground. I instantly took it a step further and started to fly straight, gaining altitude. I was soaring like a pro in no time.

"Alright, follow me?" I heard my tomboyish girl say before flying off at a casual pace.

"I flew next to her in relative silence as I prepared myself for a tour of the city in the sky.

Sooner than I hoped, the tour was over, I knew quite a bit of what she showed me from watching the show, but with the living, breathing RD by my side, I would withstand a little recap.

"…and this is the racing course" said RD motioning towards what looked similar to a track field you'd see at the Olympics. "Where I'll beat your sorry but into next week."

"Fat chance" I said even more confident now that I was sure I could fly.

"We'll see…" said Rainbow tossing her hair over her head before walking the 100 hoof dash.

"Would you prefer this race, or the 50 hoof dash?" Said Rainbow kicking up dust with her front hoof.

"This is fine," I said taking my place at the starting line.

We both stood and raised our flanks as we prepared to run to the end of the track.

I saw Derpy come over, noticing us and stood on the side.

"On three…" I heard her say in her usual voice "1…2…3!"

We were off; Rainbow had managed to take the lead at the beginning of the race. I was close behind her; I flapped my wings as hard as I could, sweat wearing on my face. No matter what I did though, RD managed to stay just a little bit ahead. I saw the finish line coming up fast and tried to do the only thing left to do. I dived down towards the finish line, and for a moment, I was a little ahead of the cyan pegasus. Unfortunately, I had slightly misjudged the distance, and landed face first a torturing couple of inches from the finish line. I saw the rainbow mane fly past me, and got up, head hanging low in defeat.

"Hey, good race" I heard her say; I looked up and saw she hadn't even broken a sweat, she was barely even panting!

"You didn't even try did you?" I said my voice low.

"Nah," I heard her say "I didn't want to push you to hard… but listen you're pretty fast for a beginner; you just need a bit more training.

"How did you…"

"You do know you're not allowed to dive like that." She said stretching her wings out a bit.

"Oh…" I said hanging my head even lower.

"Hey" she said wrapping a hoof around my shoulders "Don't sweat it; you challenged one of the fastest fliers to one of your first races."

"Thanks" I said not taking much comfort in her words. I had embarrassed myself in front of my favorite pony, nopony could help with that.

Rainbow seemed to take notice in my plight and decided to help.

"Hey, if you want, I could train you…"

I instantly perked up "Really?"

"Yeah, sure, I've got nothing better to do for the time being. "I heard her say hovering in the air on her back somehow.

"That sounds awesome!" I said taking off for a couple seconds myself. "When do you want to meet?"

"Meet right here at noon tomorrow." I heard her say pointing at the ground beneath her for emphasis.

"Sounds great!" I said "I'll see you then!"

"See you…" I heard her voice trail of for a moment as she looked at the sun going down "Oh crap! I've got to meet Applejack at the bar! I've got to go, see you later!" She belted out before flying of, that rainbow tail trailing behind her.

I sighed; I still thought she was the most beautiful pony I've ever seen. I would do anything to impress her, and if that included hard training. I was up for it.

**AN: Over 4000 words… and this was actually half of what I actually planned to put in this chapter, then it might've had over 9000 words… oh well we'll get there eventually. For now I hope you enjoyed the chapter! A lot of blood sweat and tears went into this chapter, with a lot going on this week, I had to work double-time. Big thanks to all the OC givers out there. I appreciate the support. You guys are awesome! Also a big shout out for all of you guys from me, saying you guys are absolutely amazing for reading this. Good luck and enjoy being bronies and pegasisters as I recently learned you girls were called.**


	5. Chapter 5, First day part 2

**AN: Hello readers! Thanks for clicking this story and turning to this chapter. I appreciate every read I get. I do need to make a quick announcement though. I'm currently suffering from a bit of writers block, but this chapter needs to be done. So I'm only doing Starlight for this chappy, sorry Solar and Morphine, I'll get to you two soon, but right now, this is the best I can come up with. Big thanks to Colton, or Cdude1777 as he's more formerly known. He's pretty much the reason this chapter isn't late. So thank you man, I appreciate your help.**

**-Starlight's POV-**

Perfect, it's absolutely, perfect. I looked around the empty garage and admired its potential. Once I had finished breakfast, I had decided to explore the house a little bit. It was nice, the rooms were spacey enough, and my room was fairly well furnished. Although the big surprise waited for me in the backyard; it contained a grassy area, a dirt area right by the door with a couple of chairs, and what looked like a small garage.

I pondered why there was such a large building in the backyard. It was about the size of a two car garage, leftover material was strewn about, like metal and wood. I looked and found a workbench almost beckoning me over. I trotted over and sat down on the wooden stool to find it surprisingly comfortable. I scanned the paper, quill and ink in front of me, I slid a piece of paper over and tried to pick up the quill with my magic, struggling, I managed to hold it steady, and started drawing up some plans.

I looked at the product of my labor, to see an elaborately drawn chariot. I drew every curve, every mark of this perfect. I looked at the trashcan to see dozens of my failed designs. This one though, this one would definitely make a chariot built for the Princess. I smiled, back on earth I was a mechanic, it wasn't the best paying job, or the most prestigious, but it's what I loved to do. Here, I could pursue my passion and make chariots built for gods, or goddesses.

I stepped outside to stretch for a moment and get a breath of fresh air. I soon realized that it was a bit past noon based on the suns position. I walked inside to see if there was anything to do there, but I quickly found a red mare talking to the turquoise unicorn called Cloudchaser. I walked past them and nodded friendly like at both of them. The red mare glared daggers at me, while the turquoise unicorn nodded back.

"Scored already I see." I said in a friendly tone to Cloud.

"Not necessarily" He said to me, a sad look coming to his eyes for a moment before he recovered "I am trying to have a private conversation though, so could you leave us be for a moment."

I gave one last smile to the red mare who continued to stare at me, before making my leave through the front door. I briefly wondered what to do next, I thought about paying a visit to one of the five that came here with me, but I quickly dismissed that, they probably all wanted to go after their love lives as well. I then decided I might as well pursuit my love of Rarity as well. I thought her dainty ways were very attractive. I imagined the boutique in my mind and prepared the teleport spell. I transferred into the strange, world full of colors I've never seen before. I then started to walk towards the boutique. I did figure that I would have to ask Twilight about how the spell worked and what this world was, but for now I would use it as I pleased. The weird thing about this strange world was that sometimes, you could walk a single step and you would travel a couple hundred feet. Others, the opposite was true, and a hundred steps in one direction would take me fifty steps backwards.

I did manage to get to my destination last time, although it was in a wall. I then stopped as I saw the sort of colorful silhouette of the boutique. I sighed; glad I had chosen the right direction to travel in. I lowered my head to drop the spell, and let the magic flow from my body, feeling the still unfamiliar tingling feeling of heading back to my normal colored world. I then started to raise my head to walk into the boutique.

I felt my head stuck in something; I tried to raise my head again and found my head refusing to move. I looked around, but instead of seeing the outside of the white boutique. I was inside of what looked like a small living room, but it was overwhelmed by plants and animals of all types. Most of the later still staring at me, I looked at the top of my head and found my horn stuck into the wall opposite a short hallway.

"Goodbye Morphine" I heard a quiet voice in the hallway that sounded extremely familiar.

I panicked, whoever pony was outside would be freaked out if they saw me just standing in the middle of the room. I tried to wrench myself free, but it was in vain. I looked behind me just in time to see a certain yellow mare walk in and look at me.

"Er… hi…" I said awkwardly smiling.

She still just stared blankly at me. I tried waving at her and whistling, but she just stood there; lost in a deep trance. Then she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

I sighed and started to work my way out of the wall. The good thing was is that, the wall was only made of thing wood. So after a couple minutes of awkward twisting and pulling, I managed to tear myself out of the wall. I briefly wondered about the hole, but decided I wouldn't be much use trying to patch it up, so I just moved a small picture so it covered the hole. Then I turned around to tend with the heap of pony that was lying on the floor.

I cleared of the couch of all the animals and bread crumbs that were lying around, before trying to lift her with magic. I found lifting a quill and lifting an unconscious pony were two totally different things, as I could barely wrap my magic around her small frame, much less lift her up. I decided to grasp her in my hooves and carry her to the couch that way. Once that was done, I put a blanket over her and wondered what to do next.

I didn't have to wait for long as the pegasus's eyes fluttered open and looked around for a bit before settling on me.

"Please don't freeze again." I said a little quickly "I promise I won't hurt you."

She quickly sat up and began to hide behind her mane.

"Um… what's your name" I asked to be polite even though I knew the answer.

I heard her mumble something incoherently, so I leaned a bit closer and asked again. She mumbled a bit louder, but it was still inaudible. I leaned a little bit closer.

"Sorry, could you speak a bit louder please?" I asked.

"Flutte…" I heard before her voice trailed off again.

"Fluttershy?" I asked

She nodded her head.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm in your house huh?"

She nodded her head again.

"Well, um, I was trying to get to Rarities boutique and I accidently showed up here."

"Oh, you're a friend of Rarities" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Well, I've heard of her designs and would love to meet her." I said blushing. "I'm a bit of a designer myself…"

"Oh, do you sew as well?" she asked getting a bit more confident with every word.

"Um, well actually no, I build chariots, or I'm starting to anyway." I said

"Oh…" She said before looking at her hoofs.

We sat in silence for a little, neither of us really knowing what to say.

"So, um, I guess I should go now." I said standing up.

"Wait" Her soft voice called out to me, causing me to turn around. "If you want to impress Rarity, I could help you…"

"Really!" I asked turning around to face the pegasus who refused to look me in the eye.

"Um, sure, I could teach you a bit about sewing and fashion and…"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I said grasping Fluttershy in a tight hug.

"Um… I can't… breathe…" I heard her soft voice say even softer than usual.

"Oh, sorry" I said chuckling awkwardly as I let her go "Are you sure you'd be willing to do that for me?"

"Sure, it's no problem at all" She said smiling kindly at me "I can see you every other day starting with today, if that's ok with you…" I heard her say.

"No problem" I said smiling at her "Does that mean we can start today?"

"Yeah, I just have to get my sewing machine and fabrics. I'll be right back," She said before turning down another hallway "You wait here… if that's ok with you…"

"Don't worry about it." I said giving a friendly smile, she then left out of my sight and I couldn't help but giving a small cheer for myself. I could build chariots all day one day, and the next, become one step closer to loving the most beautiful pony in Ponyville, no Equestria. Nothing and I mean nothing… would stop me!

**AN: Grr, it feels so short with only one characters backstory, but I quite like this one. All that's left is Solar and one other secret character I've failed to introduce. Thanks again to Cdude1777 for all his great help. He was the guy who got the ball rolling, and then kept me from falling off the hill of my wandering imagination. So basically, I can only take 50% of the credit for this chapter, Starlight takes 10% for it being his OC and Cdude takes 40%, without any of these guys, I'd have no story, so thanks guys. I appreciate all of you. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6, First day part 3

**AN: Hello my friends! Sorry I couldn't be here last AN, but I think Kenny Baker was a good guest star. Anyways, this is going to be the last chapter introducing the characters! *Clap clap clap* yep, after this we can get onto the actual story. If you enjoyed the character introductions than trust me when I say you're in for a real treat once we actually get started. Big thanks to Cdude1777 again for his editing skills. He's awesome, read his stories. I do have one more announcement to make before I get started. Morphine actually didn't like how I did his character, so even against his request's I'm redoing his first day, so just forget that his day ever happened, and enjoy this new one. Portraying him the right way, thanks for reading!**

-Morphine's POV-

I sighed as I stretched my muscles getting out of bed. I yawned and smacked my lips as I tried to work on keeping my eyes open. I walked to my window and gazed at the sun as it rose in the morning. Letting its warmth envelope me, I stood there for a while just enjoying the sunrise until the color faded away into the blue sky of Equestria. I then opened my door and walked downstairs to find the other five downstairs goofing off. Lonestar and Cloud were at the stove cooking omelets for the rest of the guys who chatted loudly with each other.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty" Said Lonestar as he got me an omelet and put it on my plate "Enjoy!"

I took a minute to add some salt to mine. Making sure it had the perfect amount before I bit into it.

"This is great!" I complimented Lonestar through a mouthful of eggy goodness.

"Thanks" He said turning back to the stove with Cloud "I don't think I'm a bad cook."

We all ate and talked about what our lives were like before we were here; nothing serious, just idle chit-chat. I finished my omelet and put the plate in the sink.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked me

"Town" I said simply "Who are you my mother?"

Cloud realized that I meant no harm and did a comically high voice "You come back here right now and finish your tea!"

We all laughed and I left out the door heading for Ponyville square. I breathed the fresh air as I walked and quickly slipped into my dream like state. I wondered if I would meet any of the mane six, and imagined what I would do if I met them. Especially Fluttershy, I liked her the most. She may have been one of the most timid, but was able to overcome her fears when it really counted. Plus all the animals loved…

Suddenly my thought process was interrupted as I felt the impact of a body and was knocked to the floor. Hearing a small "eep" as I fell, I looked up to see a scared yellow and pink pony already standing up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok mister?" She asked in her trademark quite voice.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" I asked stifling a smile at the sight of this yellow pegasus.

"Yes, I'm alright, I'm just trying to get this bag of food for my pet's back home." She said motioning to a large bag of pet feed that was now on the floor.

I saw my opportunity and picked it instantly.

"Well if I knocked you over I guess I should at least help you bring up this sack of feed." I said preparing myself to throw it on my back.

"Um, you don't have to" She said hiding behind her hair "It's quite heavy."

"Nonsense" I said putting the brown sack on my back quickly finding out how heavy it was "Not… a… problem…"

"Um, ok" she said before walking a little bit ahead. "Follow me…"

I took one shaky step forward, then another. The next limb to hit the ground was my face.

"Oh dear" She said looking at me toppled over by the weight of the bag. "Let me help you."

She moved me to the right side of the sack and took the burden of the other half with more ease then I expected. She must have noticed the look of surprise in my eyes and quickly looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry for showing you up; I know you colts get all competitive over being stronger than us mares. It's just that I usually carry a sack of feed up to my cottage and I guess that that…"

I shushed her "It's alright, I don't mind, I'm just surprised, you seem like a very beautiful pony, I just didn't expect so much power to come with you as well."

Fluttershy blushed and tried to hide behind her mane before moving towards her cottage, both of us sharing the load. It was a long way to the edge of the forest where Fluttershy lived, so by the time we reached the front of the shop, we both had worked up quite a sweat as we struggled to catch our breath.

"Thanks" said Fluttershy panting as she laid the bag next to the house.

"No problem" I said wiping a bit of sweat with my hoof "I guess I should be going now."

"Oh please stay for a while" Said Fluttershy "I mean, if it's ok with you…"

"You sure I won't be a burden" I said with a cool voice though I was exploding on the inside.

"Not at all, it's the least I can do with you helping me with this" She said before beckoning me inside.

We sat in her cottage for a while, just talking to each other. Fluttershy brought out a pitcher of water for us to share as we shared stories. I do admit I did most of the talking, but Fluttershy had seemed to enjoy listening to me. I nearly slipped up a couple times; nearly mentioning references to hands, or skin, but Fluttershy didn't seem to notice.

At around ten in the morning, we were fairly well rested and decided to go for a walk around the forest. I let Fluttershy take over the conversation as she explained all of the animals we passed along with their habits and personality.

"That's a barking red squirrel" Fluttershy said gesturing towards a red squirrel nibbling on a nut as we passed "They love their nuts, especially almonds."

I nodded and gazed at the squirrel as it scampered away with his nut. Suddenly I heard a horrible tearing sound, then a small yelp and a crash, I turned quickly to see Fluttershy on the ground, a tree had fallen and knocked her in the shoulder. She was now laying on the ground, a large lump in one of her shoulders, and a fallen tree right beside her.

"Ow…" She said her voice still quite as ever.

"My mind snapped to attention and I automatically crouched to start examining the hoof.

"Um," She said her voice quivering with pain "Could you go get some help… if that's ok with you."

I kept examining the wound while talking to her. "I'm not sure where we are, if I leave you I might not find you…"

Fluttershy gulped, and I looked kindly at her "Don't worry, I've taken medical training, you'll be fine."

Fluttershy didn't look that much more relaxed. I gently prodded the wound and heard her give a small yelp.

"It's not broken." I said to her looking away from the wound "It's dislocated."

Fluttershy gulped.

"Have you ever had one of these before?" I asked her

"Um, yes, once in cloud school, and another a couple years ago." She said in a shaky voice.

"Good," I said before breaking off a branch about the width of my thumb.

"What's that for?" She asked me with fear in her eyes.

I smiled comfortingly before putting the stick in her mouth "It's a biting stick."

I frowned as I tried to remember the treatment for a dislocated shoulder. I thanked my medical training as I remembered what to do, but I wasn't sure if it would work on a pony.

The nearest hospital was miles away, and I was already tired. Soon, the endorphins dulling the pain in Fluttershy now would wear off, and it would be nearly impossible to move her. I had no choice.

"Alright Fluttershy, I'm going to relocate your shoulder." I said calmly "It might hurt a bit, if it does, then bite down on the stick as hard as you can."

Fluttershy nodded and shut her eyes tight; I could already see the stick straining against the strength of her jaw.

I laid her on her back and held her dislocated arm. I bent her arm at the elbow so it was held at a ninety degree angle. I frowned as I remembered that horse's elbows bend the opposite way as a human, so I would have to reverse all the directions, or I would screw up the process. I moved the shoulder away from her body so it was about 45 degrees to the left.

"This is going to hurt, but it's important you don't struggle" I said, Fluttershy nodded her eyes still closed tightly shut.

I then slowly started to twist the arm to the right, bringing it back towards her body. I saw her bite the stick as hard as she could, tears streaming from her eyes. Suddenly, I heard a loud pop, and Fluttershy gasped, dropping the stick and giving another yelp.

"You alright Fluttershy?" I asked, Fluttershy nodded

"It feels a lot better now" said Fluttershy rotating her shoulder around.

I sighed in relief, I had done it right.

"Just keep rotating it like that." I said to her "It'll help ease the shoulder"

"How did you know how to do that?" She asked me.

"Years of training" I said with a smile "And if I can use it to help you, it's all worth it.

Fluttershy blushed again, she then managed to stand up on shaky legs and walk a little. We walked home together; it was about an hour before noon. I would get Fluttershy home and make sure she was alright before I left.

-Solar's POV-

I was out and about town, just enjoying the scenery and fresh air. I still couldn't believe I was in Ponyville. Of all the thousands of bronies out there; I was one of the six chosen. I couldn't help but give a small jump of excitement. I was finally going to meet Twilight.

Suddenly I saw a flash of pink, and before I knew it, I was on my back with a pink pony on top of me babbling on.

"Wowwhat'syournamemynamesPinkiePiecan IbeyourfreindIwouldlovetobey ourfreindcanwebefreindsthatw ouldbeabsolutlyamazingbecaus eI…"

I held my hoof to her mouth shushing her.

"A little slower please" I asked

"Hi" She said a little calmer "My names Pinkie Pie, what's yours"

"Solar" I said with a smile at realizing who the bubbly pony was.

"Wow what a cool name, that's a really cool cutie mark you've got there, what's it mean?" She asked

"Er, I would love to tell you, but I can barely breath" I said motioning to the fact she was sitting on my chest.

"Oops sorry" She said with a giggle before getting off me and hopping in place "So what's it mean?"

"Er" I said as I thought about what a blink 182 symbol would mean "Um…"

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine" she said.

I sighed in relief. That thing could mean a number of things, so I didn't want to boast about them until I knew about them.

"Say" She said rubbing her chin "I saw another new pony just the other day, and I've seen a few others walking around town…"

"Um, yeah, they're my roommates…"

"Oh my gosh roommates!" Yelled Pinkie Pie "I remember roommates back in Pony College…"

"Wait" I said halting her "You went to college?"

"Well duh!" She said waving her hoof at me dismissively "I graduated with a master's in quantum physics! Now where are these roommates?"

"I'm not exactly sure but…"

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Pinkie looking at her bare wrist "Look at the time I'm late! I'll see you later Solar, I have to go now!"

With that she was off, she didn't exactly run down the street, but dived into the potted plant that a random stallion was carrying. Who questioningly looked inside then at me.

I shrugged "It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it."

The stallion nodded in understanding and then kept walking.

I started to walk only to feel the weight of another pony tackling into me and shoving me into an ally. I turned to see two thugs, one earth pony and another unicorn. The earth pony had a bright orange coat and a deep blue mane that was cut to a stubble. His cutie mark was a boxing glove. He looked stronger than a horse, or the average horse in his case. He easily stood a head above me and a couple inches wider; his smile made him look dumber than a brick.

The unicorn had a flashing white coat and a dark pair of black sunglasses. He had a dark black mane that seemed cleaner than the usual mane. He peered from behind his glasses and looked at me, examining me before speaking.

"Well, you seem like a troublemaker, so I'll make this quick," he said raising his sunglasses back up "I suggest you drop all of your bits on the ground in front of you and then walk out of this alley to never speak of this again"

"What if I don't" I said snarling

"Then my friend Brutus here will make sure all of those pesky bits you carry around fall into my hands a less… pleasurable way…" said the unicorn, as if on cue, the earth pony called Brutus pounded one hoof into the other.

I looked at these two ponies. They had me trapped in this alley standing with the entrance behind me. I looked around me to see a couple trash bags filled with trash.

"I see you looking around." Said the unicorn "Don't think you can try to run, you're weak and feeble compared to us. The only way for you to leave this alley without any broken bones is to drop all your bits now…"

"Mr. Dragon, I want to beat this pony to pulp now." Said Brutus stamping his hooves against the ground.

"You heard the pony" said Dragon "You have ten seconds to drop the money…"

I felt my anger bubbling inside of me. Who did these punks think they were? They stole from innocent ponies that might have needed that money. Yet, they don't care, they just steal more and more, letting greed overtake them. I felt rage rise from the bottom of my hooves into my head as I practically felt steam coming out of my ears.

"Buck… off" I said quietly hanging my head down, trembling from my anger.

"Looks like he needs to be taught a lesson Brutus" said the unicorn calm as ever "Try not to get blood on my coat."

With that, Brutus chuckled stupidly and walked slowly towards me.

I felt my anger bubble and sizzle inside of me as I welcomed it. I felt it give strength to my muscles and give a boost to my courage. When the stupid earth pony was just in striking distance, I grabbed a bag of trash in my teeth and swung it at the lumbering pony before me. Unlike my hopes; there was nothing but paper and old food inside of it; so it only managed to distract him for a moment. I took the opportunity and tackled him. In Brutus's stunned state, he could do nothing as I slammed him to the ground before whacking my hoof into his face. Suddenly, I felt the weight on my hooves disappearing as I felt a deep red magic lift me off the ground. I was slammed into the wall behind me before being swung towards the opposite wall. I bent my knees and absorbed the shock with my legs before breaking free of the magical hold and tackling the unicorn.

Meanwhile, my mind was the utter opposite of my body. Calm and emotionless; I could see the fight, but it felt like watching a movie, like it was someone else entirely. I watched as this orange pony with a blonde mane grab Dragon and slam him against the opposite wall, chipping his horn. Suddenly, I realized that was me out there. Yet, I still felt the utter calmness of my mind; I watched as I tossed the charging earth pony over my shoulder and kicked him in the side. I grabbed the pony and tossed him against the wall with the other unicorn.

"I don't want to hear of any of you in Ponyville ever again." I said behind me to the heap of pony that was behind me.

Leaving the alley, I was suddenly me again. As if I was shot back into my own body, and I instantly felt the fatigue of the situation crash over me like a wave. I collapsed on the ground, unsure of why this was happening. I've been in fights before, but I've never felt this exhausted afterwards. I collapsed on the ground; the last thing I saw was the glow of purple magic enveloping me.

I woke up in a cozy bed, snuggled up under the blankets. I clutched my head at the headache that slammed at my head like jackhammers, and felt the bruises on my back. I tried to sit up but was gently pushed down with magic.

"You need to stay in bed" I heard a comforting, yet commanding voice say from the corner of the room.

I looked up to see an all too familiar purple unicorn. With different shades of purple in her mane and tail. She was looking at me now, but had at least a dozen books stacked around her.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My names Twilight" said the unicorn "I found you after that fight. Speaking of which, I'm proud of you, you finally stood up to those thugs. Everypony else is too scared to take them on."

"Couldn't the royal guards get them?" I asked curious

"You would think, but Celestia sent me a letter saying that most of the guards are busy preparing for something. Though she didn't specify what it was…"

"What do you think it is?"

"I think something's coming" she said seriously "Something that's bad enough to cause the princesses to grow anxious."

"Something along the lines of Discord?" I asked.

"Possibly, but you never… wait a minute how did you know about that?" she questioned me.

"Er, the stories been passed from town to town. Your famous back in Las Pegasus…"

Twilight looked at me skeptically, but let it pass and continued. "Anyways, I was wondering exactly how you could fight like that. You seemed like you were trained in martial arts, but none that I've ever studied, and why did you collapse like that. You barely broke a sweat while you were fighting."

I shrugged "I'm not sure, I just kind of zoned out a little bit; I'm not really sure how I managed to beat them."

Twilight sighed. "I was hoping that you could point me in a direction. I would love to do some research on this uncanny ability of yours…"

I smiled as I listen to Twilight go on about the physics involved in my feats of combat. Twilight was one of my favorite ponies. I liked her smart, logical approach to problems. I knew they were better than my slightly… irrational ways of solving things. I felt that she could help my anger. Plus, that mane looks absolutely entrancing.

"…Therefore, it must be an amazing feat of strength to… are you even listening?" asked Twilight.

"I'm trying to, but it's a bit hard to follow." I said smiling.

Twilight sighed and smiled back "Sorry, I forget that I'm smarter than the average bear."

"It's alright." I said smiling "Say, um mind if I ask you something…"

"Yeah sure"

"Um," I started rubbing the back of my head "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, in fact I am. Spikes going to Canterlot on royal business tomorrow, so I'll just be here cleaning up the library, why?" She said oblivious to what I was implying.

"Um, I was wondering if I could come over again and maybe hang out with you." I asked her as I stopped rubbing my head.

"Yeah sure!" agreed Twilight with a smile "I'd love your company, plus I could use some help with the books."

I smiled, having a strange feeling of both disappointment and gratitude that she hadn't realized I was asking her on a date. I was happy to spend some time with Twilight and get to know her better. I looked outside the window just in time to see a flash of a dark blue mane. I wondered briefly at what it was, but I dismissed it. After all, I was in Equestria, what's the worst that can happen!

**AN: Horrors beyond your own imagination my friend. That's what can go wrong. Anyway sorry for the last minute update guys, but I had quite a bit of homework this week, credit to Cdude1777 for editing and credit to all the OC submitters. You guys are amazing, and by giving me your OC's, I think you all just got about 20% cooler. Also, one more thanks to two guys on YouTube, named AccousticBrony and MandoPony, for being the inspiration for this chapter. Unfortunately I realized two things while watching them. 1: There are NO songs that really describe my problems. Probably because their different than most, and 2: Both of those two musicians have met some minor characters voice actors, yet nopony has come to me yet… I wonder if they ever read any fanfiction. If you're a voice actor or animator, or anything for MLP FiM, I would love to talk to you, and have you praise me for my work. No, I'd probably die of embarrassment actually and make a fool of myself. Ah well, it's a dream to work for. Alright I think I've kept you here long enough. I'll see you later bronies, so keep on bronying on…**


	7. Chapter 7, Not As Perfect As It Seems

**AN: Hello y wonderful readers of these words! Welcome to section number 10237032471047 of the internet. I would like to personally thank both Alex and Cdude1777 for being my editors and reviewing my papers to make sure their perfect. I have just one announcement to make this time, just let me get my announcers voice on *Ehem* (In loud, booming voice) Attention all artists and people of the drawing craft, I need your help. You may have noticed this story has no cover image, and is simply Cloudchaser with most of his face brutally slashed off. I need somepony to draw a title for this image, as well as a profile pic. If you do this, you will not only have eternal thanks and glory, but a character to be featured in many stories as long as your drawing is being used. You will also get exclusive early access to all my work before it is posted here. As well as advertisement for your profile or website of your choice on both my profile and in this story. So please, no really, please I beg of you. Contact me and send me some off your work so I can make sure you're not drawing stick figures. Goodbye!**

-(Unknown) POV-

I stood in the tree overlooking the small wooden shack that the black pegasus had built. I had yet to find out his name, but I instantly knew he would be somepony I should know. I had been watching him for hours as he slaved over the building. I had noticed him leaving his house and heading towards the forest behind his house; curious at his intentions, I followed him to the forest where he found a small clearing. Here he had started to gather wood and stacking it in a pile. Then he started to nail them together, soon a room had taken shape from the pile of wood. Once he had finished he wiped his sweat from his brow and stood there for a moment before leaving. Once I was sure he was gone. I glided down from my perch and explored inside.

It was entirely empty aside from a single desk and stool. I pondered for a while at what this was for before deciding I didn't have enough information. I traced my steps back to his house and peered inside. I saw nopony at the time and tried the front door to find it locked. I took a moment to decide what to do next; I looked to my right to see that one window was open slightly. I wormed my way through and landed silently on the carpet. I crept through the living room silently with my ears sticking up, listening for anything inside the house. I snuck down a hallway with a couple doors each having a certain image on it. I stopped near one that had an image of a golden glove, and recognized it for the cutie mark of the stallion I was watching.

I opened the door and peered inside; empty as the artic wasteland. I snuck in and shut the door behind me. I glanced at a mirror to find a mare standing and looking right at me. I jumped before realizing it was just my reflection. A red mare with darker red hair, with bright green eyes, not too shabby build, big enough to be reckoned with in a fight, yet small enough to be stealthy and agile.

Suddenly, I heard a click of a door opening, footsteps and then another click.

"Hello anypony home!?" I heard a stallion shout. I obviously gave no reply to this, and waited to decide my next move.

I heard a sigh and then a small thud. I looked towards the window, but saw a group of ponies outside, they were just hanging around, but if they saw me jump out the window, they would most certainly question me. I looked at the ceiling to the disappointment that the air vent was too small for me to squeeze through. I would have to wait until the colt in the living room left, but he was currently silent, he could be anywhere in the house by now. That's when he started singing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Who in their right mind sings, by themselves, from what it sounded like, the stallion had gone into the bathroom; allowing me time for my escape.

"This'll be easier than I thought." I thought to myself as I creaked open the door. The singing was louder now that the door was open. It really wasn't that good, horribly off pitch and he seemed to switch songs midway through other ones. I also heard water running from the bathroom that was down the hall. I would have to walk past it, I tiptoed as quietly as I could, using my wings to slightly lift me off the air so I would be even lighter on my feet. Right as I was about to pass the door the running water was coming from. It swung open, smacking me in the head and leaving me dazed and off balance. I looked over to see three turquois unicorns, standing over me. I fell over, swearing as I did so.

I heard him say something I couldn't comprehend, though it sounded a lot like "Are your turtles alight?" before I lost conscious.

-Cloud's POV-

Perfect, just perfect, first I have to deal with a dream being crumbled to dust in front of my eyes; then I just knocked out this mare that probably came from earth as well. Talk about a bad luck streak. It all started once everypony had left this morning…

-Flashback-

I waved goodbye to Lonestar, glad to be alone at last. I had always cherished these moments alone, even back on earth. It was always a holiday when I had the house to myself even for a few minutes. Now, I had so much more to think about. I needed to find out how to use this horn on top of my head, I figured a basic understanding would put me a league ahead over the other five. I briefly thought that that wasn't exactly a good way to put it, it was Equestria; a new start for me, a world where I could rewrite all my mistakes. I smiled at the prospect; maybe I would help teach the other unicorns how to use magic.

I came into my room, and looked at the bookshelf, searching for anything that could help me. Luckily, Celestia had thought of everything. I found a book that seemed to be a textbook on magic. I read that it was actually fairly common for unicorns my age to not learn magic until later, as some never bother, while others are born to parents of a different species. The book was actually written for an older audience for beginner's magic. I found a spell that involved simple telepathy, it said that just like a muscle, magic had to be exercised, preforming more complicated spells took more energy than others. Lifting heavier objects used more energy and so on.

I read up on a telepathic spell and set a spoon on the table. Focusing on it, I tried to envision it lifting up, nothing happened, not even a small glow from my horn. I was disappointed, but not surprised; the book said that one of the hardest parts of magic is figuring out how to extract it from the horn. I tried to just focus on the spoon magically floating up, but that didn't work either. I pondered for a moment, before I gave in to the temptation. I cried out…

"Brisngr!*" Nothing

"Chaos control!*" Nada

"Kame… Hame… Ha!*" Zip.

I sighed in defeat. How was I supposed to get this to work?

_Need help?_

I heard the comforting voice of Celestia in my head. I shook my head.

"I've almost got this…" I said concentrating with all my might on the spoon.

Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead and I shook slightly as I stared intently at the spoon.

_Cloud… Please…_

"I've almost got it!" I cried out, eyes watering from all my effort, I saw the spoon shake slightly, I smiled and was given a new burst of strength as success was in sight. I concentrated so hard I felt like my head was going to explode. I soon got tunnel vision, as blackness started to close around my eyes. I felt slightly woozy, but still continued.

_Cloud… breath_

I realized I was holding my breath and quickly sucked in air, breaking my concentration. I cursed and stamped my foot.

_Want help now?_

"I nodded slowly."

_Pick it up._

"Excuse me?"

_Just imagine picking it up with your hands, but at a distance._

"You've got to be kidding me?"

_Have you got any better ideas? Besides, I'm the one who made your body._

She had a point, so I stood a couple steps back and imagined picking it up. Quickly, the spoon was engulfed in a green aura, and was lifted a couple inches off the table. I imagined moving it towards me with my arm and the spoon quickly obeyed with minimal difficulty.

_Pretty cool huh?_

"This is amazing!" I said to her.

_I'd be careful trying other spells though; you could end up killing yourself if I'm not there to remind you to breath._

"So no Chaos Control?"

_Guess._

"Alright, alright, I gotcha" I said "How much do you think you can lift."

_I'd try yourself, test and make sure that you can lift something and more before moving on to heavier objects._

I proceeded to practice for the next couple of hours; moving from a spoon to a small book, to a lamp, to a bigger book; so on and so forth. I found myself starting to struggle at two textbooks, and once I got to four, I was sweating bullets. I was happy with my abilities, and was willing to develop them. I walked outside on the front yard to get a breath of fresh air. I looked to find it about an hour until noon; I smiled and decided that I would go into town.

Then my stench hit me. I realized I had basically been working out for the past couple of hours; I walked back into the house and shut the door behind me. I couldn't help but sing to myself a little bit. I accidently knocked down a textbook on the way in, creating a large thumping sound. I was glad there was nopony in the house to hear that, as I sang a little bit more, going into the bathroom, finding a barrel of water and some soap. I sang as I gave myself a quick wash until I didn't smell so much like a landfill. I swung open the door and heard a large thump, and a force on the door.

I looked to see that I had left a textbook in the way of the door. I quickly picked that up before heading out the door and to town.

Retracing my steps to the library, I looked at the time to see it was now about noon. Most shopkeepers were shouting out their wares, bargaining prices and selling their goods. I couldn't help but buy an apple from Big Mac when I saw him. Just as I imagined it, the apple was one of the juiciest I had ever had. I tossed the core in a nearby trash can just as I stood before the grand library. I saw the famous purple unicorn through the window, and I couldn't help but take a minute to stare. She was the most beautiful pony I had ever seen. I felt like she was the closest I could get to my dream girl, she was smart, quick witted, and didn't care much for what others thought of her.

I smiled and took another step towards the library, at this angle I could see, a flash of orange in her bed. Curious I went closer, careful not to let either pony see me. This close, I recognized the pony in his bed, he had been in the house with me. His name was Solar or something like that. I didn't mean to listen in, or maybe I did, but I heard Solar's and Twilight's conversation very clearly…

"Therefore, it must be an amazing feat of strength to… are you even listening?" I heard Twilight say to Solar, who was obviously trying very hard to follow.

"I'm trying to, but it's a bit hard to follow" He said smoothly dodging the situation with a smile.

"Sorry, I forget I'm smarter than the average bear." Said Twilight smiling.

"It's alright, say, um, mind if I ask you something?" said Solar rubbing the back of his head.

There was no way…

"Yeah sure" replied Twilight.

Please tell me he's not going to…

"Um, are you free tomorrow?"

Oh Celestia no…

"Yes, in fact I am. Spikes going to Canterlot on royal business tomorrow, so I'll just be here cleaning up the library, why?" She said oblivious to what Solar was implying.

"Um, I was wondering if I could hang out with you tomorrow."

My heart dropped.

I watched as Twilight accepted, blissfully ignorant of the fact that Solar had effectively asked her out on a date. I felt as if someone had stomped on my heart right then and there. On one hand, I was glad that Solar had found his love in this world. On the other I hated his guts for stealing my girl, or mare. I didn't know at the time and I didn't care. Solar had just looked in my direction, I had moved out of the way and left the library behind me.

"Hiya!" I saw a familiar pink pony suddenly pop up in front of me, I was already running, and crashed into her head on.

"Wow that was fun!" she yelled after he had finished rolling "My names Pinkie Pie!"

I saw that she had rolled on top of me; I would have thought that this was absolutely adorable. Unfortunately, I had way too many negative emotions bouncing around inside of me.

"I have to go…" I said wriggling out from under her.

"Hey wait up!" She said in her still cheery voice.

I realized that no matter what she would just follow me around, and I didn't want that right now. I mustered about as much sadness as I could and put it into one facial expression. I looked straight at her and said "I would love to talk to you later, but now I just need some time alone…"

Pinkie stopped bouncing and her hair seemed to deflate slightly. I turned away and dashed in the direction of my house.

_Cloud…_

"Not now Celestia!" I screamed at her in my thoughts.

_Cloud this is extremely important…_

"Get on with it."

_It's extremely important that you let Solar have Twilight…_

"What!"

_Here me out. You have to prove yourself to her later._

"When!?"

_You'll know, but if you try to take Twilight from Solar it could danger all of Equestria._

"How!? It's not like were important, I'm just a teenage boy who happens to be a brony, what's so special about me!"

_The chaos that I was talking about, it's extremely important that you six are on the best of terms. You'll get your chance at my student I promise._

I paused for a little while before saying "Fine" and cutting the connection between us. I went up to my house and walked inside. I shouted if anyone was home, and got no reply. I sighed and sat down for a little bit. Thinking about what to do next, I decided that Equestria was my other chance. I didn't need a girl to have that. I sighed and looked at the table, its wood polished so brightly I saw my reflection. My face was tear stained. I cursed myself for letting myself cry over such a petty reason. I went to the bathroom to wash the tears from my face. By force of habit, since I was alone, I started to sing to myself. I went into the bathroom and washed my face until there was no evidence of a single tear. I couldn't help myself, I let out all my rage and threw the door open, furious at myself and at Solar, and at probably everypony else. I heard a thump and the door swung back then a curse along with another thump, when I walked outside I saw a barely conscious mare.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

-End of Flashback-

I sat by her as she lay on my couch, an ice pack on her head. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and tried to stand up, but I stopped her.

"It's best to stay lying down." I told her "Are you from earth?"

She looked at me quizzically, unwilling to speak just yet, so I comforted her.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" I said "You're in this house, and I heard you curse as you went down unconscious."

"Guess the game is up" she said "Sorry for acting a bit confused, but traveling between worlds then getting knocked unconscious can do that to you."

I chuckled "Just to be safe, and so that way I know you aren't just a burglar, how many continents are on earth?"

After a short pause, she answered "Seven, North America, South America, Antarctica, Africa, Europe, Asia, and Australia."

"Glad to have you on the team!" I said smiling.

-Meta's POV-

I tapped my foot, er hoof, impatiently. I still wasn't used to being a pony. I've seen Dwarves, Goblins, Humans, even Goblins and Dragons, but I have to draw the line somewhere. Talking ponies, and if that's not crazy enough, I had to hand over my Shadowmourn, watched him draw some shadow's from it, before he handed it back to me and told me to wait before dissolving into shadows and leaving the room.

I had found out a little bit more about him though. His name was Thunderruner, and he seemed to be able to shape shift into anybody he pleases. Suddenly, I felt a chill, and I saw shadows drip in through the walls.

"Hello Meta." Said Thunderruner "Don't go over your head to worship the pony who has the key to your life in his hooves."

"Not killing you were you stand is my idea of respect" I snarled at him.

He shrugged "Fair enough, I'm no prideful moron, however, I do have a job for you then or would you prefer if I said quest?"

"Either way is fine" I said, curious "As long as you don't call in errands."

"We have a new enemy." He said turning away into the darkness that surrounded me. "I have prepared a small platoon for you to lead, she's a red pegasus with green eyes and a darker red mane named Enigma. I want you to find her and make sure I never hear from her again."

"What do I get in exchange?" I asked

"Instead of sleeping in this black void that I call my prison" started Thunderruner "I'll move you to my castle."

"Fair enough" I said raising my blade "This should be easy, how hard can a talking pony be in a fight…"

"Just walk straight behind you, and there should be a group of creatures waiting for you" he said "They will follow your command. Tell them to follow you, and then you'll see a source of light. Head to that, once you go through the light, you'll find yourself overlooking a town. Enigma will be there, be sure not to let anybody see you, and I want no casualties except for her. Got it?"

"Quest Accepted" I said smiling, this would be a piece of cake…

**AN: Done, what's going to happen next, will Enigma fall to Meta? Find out next chapter! Quick message to Raity01. You're awesome for reading and reviewing, but when I say I'll post a chapter every week. I meant every week, so my deadline for next week is next Thursday, not Wednesday. Anyway, thanks for reading bye!**


	8. Chapter 8, Suspicions

**AN: Hello, and welcome to my story! Once again we will travel from the real world, to the world of fiction inside my head. So essentially your inside my head. It's quite painful, but I stick it out for you. Anyways I have only two announcements to make. One of which is a shout-out, for a certain reviewer Rarity01. Your pretty awesome and I would love to speak with you about some idea's I have. I love contacting my readers, and especially my reviewers. If only you could make an account. I would deeply appreciate it, and it only takes about five minutes. My second announcement is for all of you who are sick of these long AN's. Know that you can feel free to skip them if you want. They usually contain little information and I just use them to ramble and have a bit of fun. If theres something really important you absolutely need to know, then I'll tell you, otherwise, just skip the bold text, though thinking about it. Those who don't want to read the AN's probably just skip them anyway, making this entire announcement obsolete… should I delete it? Nah, it's my time to ramble, and I'm dang well going to enjoy it. Anyways, let's move on to the story, so lets-a-go!**

-Cloud's POV-

This is bad. This is very, very bad. Something's defiantly wrong here, and it looks like I'm the only one who has a clue. Why was I chosen! I'm nothing special. Just a Nevadan brony who looks oafter himself and no one else. I barely even consider myself to love and tolerate, yet now I'm in Equestria, and know I'm thinking it's not what I thought it was.

A couple hours ago, me and Enigma had shot off into conversation revolving around a mish mash of fantasy things.

"A machete would be the best!" argued Enigma.

"No, a crowbar!" I retaliated

"There's no way you could crush a zombie skull with a crowbar!" she argued "The strength of a skull would make it impossible to get to the brain!"

"It would be difficult yes" I retaliated "but it would be easier than slicing through the neck with a machete, you would have to hit it right where two pieces of the spine meet."

Suddenly, the back door opened and a familiar unicorn come into the living room, noticed us and gave a friendly nod.

"Scored already I see." He said gesturing to Enigma

"Not necessarily" I replied, feeling a pang of mixed emotions remembering Twilight "I am trying to have a private conversation though, so could you leave us be for a moment."

He gave a smile to Enigma, who glared daggers at Starlight before he left.

"Who was he?" asked Enigma.

"Just another brony." I replied "There's six of us in total, excluding you.

"Oh, say I'm getting hungry, do you have any food?" asked Enigma, rubbing her stomach with her fore hooves.

"We might, just let me check." I said getting up to check the kitchen. I opened the coubords and was greeted by emptiness. Aside from a small cobweb, and what looked like a tumbleweed rolling past my sight.

"Nothing." I hollered to Enigma back in the kitchen "I'm going to go by some food from the market, you stay here!"

"Kay!" yelled the Pegasister from the living room.

I grabbed a couple bits and headed out the door, breathing in the warm air.

-Enigma's POV-

I relaxed and curled up like a laying horse and let out a sigh. My plans were quickly coming together, something about the pony who built the shed puts me off. My gut says he's going to be important, and my gut's never been wrong before. The Cloud character I've met seems to be important as well. Either way, being on this team will definitely work to my advantage.

Suddenly I heard a small scuffling sound from outside. My ears perked and I rolled off the coach.

"Hello?" I shouted outside. I heard nothing, I glanced around curious as to what made the noise.

"Probably just the wind." I murmured to myself. Suddenly, I heard it again. This time coming from the side of the house, just outside the wall.

"What the heck?" I murmured to myself, wondering who it was.

Suddenly I saw a flash of black fly past the window in my peripheral vision. I spun around and yelled out for whoever was out there to show themselves.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your visit to Equestria short." I heard a deep voice call out from the backyard.

I charged out into the backyard, calling out to whoever was out there, before coming to a complete halt staring at the armored pony in front of me. With what looked like a bunch of black flames with green eyes surrounding him.

-Cloud's POV-

"I can't believe I didn't bring enough bits." I thought to myself, cursing my ignorance as I walked up to my front porch.

_Wait!_

"What is it now?" I thought slightly annoyed, I was already at the end of my nerves.

_You can't go in there. You aren't ready to face what awaits you in there._

"But Enigma's in there!"

_She'll be fine, right now you need to go._

"Buck you!" I thought angry at her for abandoning one of the bronies she had sent. I opened the door and got no reply from the alicorn. Immediately I heard a struggle from the backyard, I raced from to the door, not really sure of what I was going to do when I got there.

I charged outside to find Enigma cornered by what looked like pillars of pitch black fire, each about the size of a campfire and flickering exactly like one. Each had a pair of dark green eyes and a gapping mouth with gnashing teeth. They currently were facing the cornered and bruised Enigma. Arms of the same black flames would reach out and beat on the poor red pegasus while when she landed a blow with her hooves they would be knocked back, but it appeared to do minimal damage.

"What are those things?" I asked myself before noticing the other unicorn there.

He was a blue-black unicorn wearing almost pitch black armor. He stood laying casually with a giant axe slung over his shoulder.

_Cloud, trust me when I say if you want to live, go to Solar's room._

"What about…"

_Do it!_

I flinched at her snap and burst into the door marked with Solar's cutie mark.

_Under the bed there's a loose board, pry it loose and take the bow underneath it._

I did as I was asked and opened the box revealing what looked like brass knuckles for ponies.

_Good, now go outside, distract the creatures and give them to Enigma._

"Shouldn't I use them?"

_Ask yourself how much combat experience you have._

I took her point and ran out, holding the brass hooves in my hands. I ran outside and yelled at the top of my lungs, something a bit profane for the rating, but I needed to get their attention.

Everypony looked at me, slightly stunned at my word choice before the creatures reacted and ran towards me.

"Enigma! Use these!" I yelled out as I tossed the brass hooves to Enigma before turning towards the creatures.

To say stood my ground, used my magic, or even fought them all with my bare hooves would have been amazingly heroic, and would develop me as a fearless warrior.

Unfortunately, that's not who I am. I ran like the devil was hot on my heels, yelling for Enigma to hurry and kill the F*****r's.

I sprinted out the front door and turned around to find that most 0of them had gone back to fight Enigma, but two still stood there. They growled with hideous smiles on their faces, and drooling purple slime.

_Alright Cloud, I want you to listen very closely._

"Oh crap, what the heck am I supposed to do?" I asked her in my mind, panicking slightly.

_It's ok, I just want you to relax your body, when I say go, swing behind you and grab the branch on the tree. If your relaxed enough, then I should be able to magically help you fight._

"And if I'm tense?"

_Then you're royally screwed my little pony. On your marks…_

I relaxed as best I could, the creatures slowly moving forward.

_Get set…_

The demons were just about close enough to strike.

_Go!_

"YOLO!" I yelled out as I spun around and picked up a sturdy branch that was about the height of me while I was standing and had about two inches of thickness on it. I grasped it in my magic and let the princesses instructions take over me.

_Swing behind you! Now hit it upside the chin! Kick it in the face! Duck! Parry! Counter!_

I kept myself as calm as I could. I still felt like I was moving, but it felt like somepony was guiding my movements. Gently grasping my arm and guiding it towards the creature. I would just put the force behind it.

Finally, after both took a beating worth mentioning, I slammed one square on the forehead, it least out a small hiss and dissipated into the air, not even leaving a puff of smoke behind. I then brought the branch around and smacked one across its figure, causing it to dissipate the same way. I dropped the branch as I felt adrenaline fade away; collapsing and almost blacking out.

_We need to get you in shape Cloud. There's still more work to be don, grab your weapon and go check on Enigma._

The thought of Enigma brought me back to my senses. I couldn't, no wouldn't leave a friend in distress.

I felt my strength start to return as I picked up the stick and ran through the house into the backyard.

I saw Enigma had killed all the shadowy creatures and now had the unicorns axe a couple inches above her head, blocked only by the brass hooves that she had.

"Prepare to die Enigma." Chuckled the unicorn, seeming like he wasn't even trying his hardest.

"Sc-Screw you!" stammered Enigma, straining under the weight of the axe.

"Get off of her!" I yelled as I smacked him as hard as I could on the side of the head with my branch.

I don't know if that blow actually managed to hurt him under all that armor, but it definitely surprised him and knocked him off balance. Enigma saw the advantage and gave him a uppercut, knocking his helmet away from his head, revealing a snow white mane and piercing red eyes.

Enigma didn't hesitate to buck him right in the face, knocking him to the floor. Enigma jumped on top of him, pounding him without mercy. Suddenly, Meta roared fiercely and his body disintegrated into shadows.

We stood there for a minute, getting our breath back and wondering what we were going to do next.

"So… uh…" I stammered trying to break the awkward silence "How did you manage to kill those creatures?"

"Doesn't matter" stated Enigma, taking off the brass hooves and handing them to me "Who were those guys?"

_Just call them Shadows, that's basically what they are._

"Apparently, there called Shadows." I told Enigma, relaying the message.

"How did you know that? Did you just come up with the name?" she asked me with a quizzical look.

"No, Celestia can communicate with me through my mind." I said casually expecting a look of shock to cross her face.

I wasn't disappointed, she raised her eyebrow and for a second, her eyes flashed.

"Really?" she asked obviously curious "Can the others do this?"

"I'm not sure." I replied "If they can, they haven't told me. Then again I haven't told them either."

"Interesting" Enigma said with her voice fading into thought.

"Alright, I guess we should put the brass hooves back now." I said picking them up and putting them back into the box I had left on the floor.

Enigma nodded, still deep in thought.

After we cleaned up, I drifted into thought as well. Our other companions soon arrived as well. Starlight carried a box of sewing materials, Lonestar with an apple in his hoofs, Morphine, Solar and Colton all wore cheeky grins.

I couldn't help but resent Solar, but I quickly pushed the emotion away. I should be happy for my friend, besides, there were bigger things to worry about. What were those creatures, and who was the mysterious unicorn in dark armor. We ate dinner and I tried to contact Celestia. She seemed silent at the moment, leaving me to my own thoughts and imagination to lead me to sleep.

**AN: Sorry for the short chappy, but it's an important transition between plot points. Hope this left you at the edge of your seat, if not. Well review and say what I could do better. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but constructive criticism is like appreciated a lot more. No seriously, the difference between the two is like a small chocolate gold coin, to a chest full of solid gold coins. Good luck! Peace out! Brohoof! (Insert other form of goodbye here)!**


	9. Chapter 9, Dark Forces

**AN: Hello fellow bronies and pegasisters! Welcome to my lovely little chapter of this lovely little story… crap I can't actually think of anything to say that will waste your time… of wait! My editor, Cdude1777 is making an amazing story called "The Mare, the Map, and the Treasure." Check it out, it's amazing. Maybe a good part of the contribution is the fact that I'm in it, but I'm not sure. Anyways, let's get going, away to the story! BTW, Meta, you're characters eyes are red because you didn't specify eye color and I needed the chappy out that day. **

-Meta's POV-

I woke up in on a red carpet that was soft to the touch. I sat up to find his head throbbing with a pain of three hangovers rolled into one.

"Augh, geez I've had better mornings…" I mumbled to myself as I grasped my head. I looked down to find I was naked with no armor at all, revealing my dark blue fur "Hey, where did my armor go!?"

"I took it…" I heard a familiar deep voice echo from behind me. I got up and spun around, trying to ignore the feeling that a dwarf was mining inside my skull. I was greeted by a familiar shadowy figure, the pony that held my ticket home in his hooves. Thunderruner was his name wasn't it? His white eyes looked at me with disapproval, Light I hate those eyes; they always creep me out.

"Tsk, tsk." He said pacing around me "You've failed me Meta, why have you done so?"

Suddenly, the memories of the day before came rushing back, dipping me to my knees as I remembered the red pegasus, Enigma, under my blade, then the force crashing my helmet, then Enigma on top of me, pounding her metal covered hooves into my face. Then the rush of death, the light in front of me, pulling towards the sky, then the shadows, grasping my limbs and pulling me back down.

"What did you…" I stammered as much as I could before I was forced to grab my head again "What did you do?"

"That will be shown in due time." Said the figure "Right now I want you to explain something to me, why did you fail me?"

"I didn't expect them to be so strong." Said looking at him in the eye "Why didn't you tell me they had combat experience?"

"I didn't think I had to." Snarled the figure, lashing out slightly before calming down a bit "Tell me, who am I again?"

"You're Thunderruner." I said curious as to where he was going

"Yes, and what exactly do I have that you want?" asked Thunderruner.

"You have a way for me to get home." I murmured.

"Exactly," Said Thunder walking towards me. "Now you can either have this if you succeed…"

The shadows in his body morphed into a humanoid shape, taking on the color and texture of dark blue skin. He grew taller than a normal human and his ears grew longer until they reached the crown of his head. His eyes remained white, and silky white hair sprouted from his head. He wore armor the same as mine, but fitted for his body type. I realized that he had turned into my previous body, a night elf. My eyes widened as I looked at an image I had only seen in a mirror before.

"Or this…" he said in my exact voice that I had before turning to a pony. His body dissolved once again into black smoke that filled my ears eyes and mouth. The pain was horrible, like every organ in my body was being tugged, pushed, or beaten. I tried to scream, but the smoke clogged my lungs, making it impossible to breath. I couldn't see anything but eternal darkness, the smoke causing my eyes to feel like they were on fire. My ears blocked all sound but a painful screeching noise that sounded like nails on chalkboard amplified by over nine thousand.

Just as I thought I would pass out from the pain and lack of oxygen, the smoke suddenly left, leaving me kneeling as I gasped for breath; the already powerful headache sending shockwaves throughout my body now. Thunderruner stood over me, back in his original shadowy form. I tried to get my breath back and prepare for Thunder to do something to me again, but instead he just reached out his hoof.

"Don't think I don't respect your power Meta" He said as he helped me to my hooves "but you have to be reminded what's at stake."

I wanted to spit in his face; tell him to go and destroy this pitiful world himself. I didn't, instead I looked at him, with a strange mixture of hate, anger and fear rolled into one.

"What do you want me to do…?"

-Cloud's POV-

We all sat at the breakfast table, it had been a week since we had all came to Ponyville, and we all had a lot to talk about. Lonestar mentioned that he had been hanging out with Applejack, and showed off his new muscles that were already starting to develop. Solar mentioned that he had been spending a lot of time with Twilight, but when pressed, he admitted that they weren't a couple yet, which promoted mixed emotions from me. Morphine explained that he had a similar thing with Fluttershy; he would hang out with her and help sick or injured animals where Fluttershy couldn't.

Colton said that he and Rainbow were definitely good friends, and that he was happy that he was teaching him how to fly as faster than he thought he could. He said that he hoped to ask her out soon and that he was currently gathering the courage. Starlight, when questioned answered with a smile, saying that he was preparing to talk to Rarity soon, but just needed a little longer to prepare.

I stayed quiet during the meal as I usually did with people I wasn't familiar with. Listening rather than talking, nothing happened much for the past week for me anyway. Visiting Twilight seemed awkward, though I did run into Pinkie Pie once or twice, pushing her party cannon around town. I wondered if she was preparing a party for us. I chuckled realizing who I was talking about; of course she was throwing a party for us.

I had a lot on my mind as well. Enigma had been open to me, but didn't know anything more about what was happening then I did. She started leaving the house with everypony as well; leaving me alone, with nowhere to go. Not that I minded, it's how I loved to spend my time back on earth, and now I had a lot more to worry about then homework. I paced back in forth in my room, thinking about what had happened the week before. The stallion in armor, the shadow creatures, and Enigma's fighting skills.

All of these filled my mind for the past couple of weeks. Once or twice Celestia had contacted me, telling me I shouldn't worry about it and just enjoy myself, but I just couldn't it was against my nature to not worry. Once I realized that Celestia was probably telling me not to worry about it for a reason, I just worried more. I never turned irritable, and I never let it get to my head, unfortunately I never shared my concern either. I figured that they deserved to have a bit of fun while I tried to figure this out.

Today was going to be no different; I sat in my room, feeling that I was on the edge of figuring something out. I paced in my room when I heard something downstairs. Nervous and jumpy, I snapped to attention and felt the fear start to creep its way into my head. I grabbed a particularly heavy book and snuck downstairs, staying silent and keeping my ears perked. I raised the book with my magic and prepared to strike. I heard another rustle just around the corner in the kitchen. I closed my eyes and gathered my courage and leapt out.

"Don't move!" I shouted at whoever was in the room.

I saw a stallion spin around and face me, cheeks bulging and crumbs all over his face. I recognized his familiar black fur with yellow stripes and sighed, lowering the book.

"Dangit Colton, you scared the crap out of me." I said setting the book down on a shelf.

"Sorry, I just wanted a bite to eat is all." Said Colton holding up a sprinkled donut and taking a bite into it.

"Yeah, I've just been a bit nervous lately…" I said.

"Really? Why, where in Equestria, there's nothing to worry about." He said finishing of the baked good and brushing off the crumbs into a trash can.

"Something weird is going on." I told him "I guess I'm just a worrier, but…"

Suddenly, we both heard a scream from outside the house, right in our front yard. We looked at each other, and in a split second we were outside, the heavy book gripped in my magic. WE looked just in time to see a mare dragged into the shrubs a couple feet from our house. We dashed after her, following her voice that was moving faster than any pony should be able to, even without a thrashing mare dragged behind them.

We chased after the voice that was fading quickly until we could hear it no more. We stood, panting and taking in the new problem we had, we had run into the Everfree forest, and even though it was around noon, the thick canopy let hardly any light leak in, making it look like twilight.

"What do we do now?" asked Colton, realizing that we were lost.

"Give me a second to think…" I said, catching my breath and searching for anything that could lead back to Ponyville. I noticed our footprints in the soft soil were clearly visible. My expression lightened as I realized getting back would be a piece of cake. Then I noticed that those footprints weren't ours, for they didn't end at us, instead going deeper into the forest. I noticed lots of other tracks as well, some hoof prints, some drag marks.

"What's up with these prints…?" I said preparing to move.

"Stop!" Yelled Colton suddenly, almost causing me to fall over, but I managed to stay still.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"You're standing on a tripwire, once you take your weight off of it it'll activate. Whatever you do, don't move a muscle."

I looked at my front hoof to find a nearly invisible line. I looked to my side to find it rigged to a large bag of rocks suspended above my head.

"Crap, it's "Lost" all over again." I said, chuckling, but inside my body was screaming to run the hell away.

"Don't move, I'm going to find a way to disarm the trap." Said Colton, moving carefully as to not trigger any more traps that could be lurking around. He traced the tripwire around to larger mechanisms, finding the trap and finding out how it worked. He then, looked at a certain rope, scanned the entire thing again, and then turned to me.

"Cutting this rope should disarm the trap, but if it set's it off, be ready to jump."

I nodded and got ready to bolt at the slightest sign of the rocks hanging above my head falling.

Colton reached out with his teeth and started to gnaw at it, cutting it with his teeth, slowly but surely, the rope started to weaken, the tension rose and rose until I was practically vibrating with nervousness. Suddenly, the rope snapped and I jumped out of the way, hitting the ground and covering my head with my hooves.

I looked up and saw that the rocks hadn't even fallen yet. I sighed in relief and looked up at Colton who looked just as relived as I did.

"What was that trap doing there for?" Colton asked me.

"I'm not sure, it's can't be a hunter's trap, any animal could have gotten out of the way before that thing hit… besides, ponies don't eat meat."

Suddenly, we heard a piercing scream come from a little ways away. The scream sounded exactly like the one that we were chasing, except instead of fear, this one sounded like it was in pain. We crept up to come across a gruesome scene. We saw the same shadow things that had attacked me and Enigma gathered around the mare we saw chasing bound to a totem pole with vines. She was tied to that her front hooves were tied above her head and her hind hooves stretched down and tied so she looked like she was standing with her hooves up. Her eyes darted around wildly at the creatures that surrounded her, all giving little woops as they smiled at her. I realized that she had a metal nail pounded through her horn, preventing her from using magic.

Now that we were close I could recognize her from her light green coat as Lyra. Beads of sweat poured down her face as the cheering from the creatures stopped, a familiar creamy white mare with a dark purple and pink mane walked besides her looking at Lyra.

"Is that… Bon-bon?" asked Colton speaking as quietly as he could.

I nodded my head before returning to watching the scene. I noticed that for some reason, Bon-bon seemed different. Her mane and tail were slightly less poofy and her entire color scheme seemed darker.

"Bon-bon?" asked Lyra looking at her friend "Bon-bon it's me! Lyra, help me get down! Bon-bon help me!"

Bon-bon stood her ground not reacting, I wondered what had happened; then she turned to face the crowd, allowing us to see her eyes. Her eyes were nothing but white, lacking any pupils or irises. When she talked, she spoke with no emotion at all.

"Our dark lord, who is the Thunder of our battle cry, will bring us the utopian society." Said Bon-bon with zero emotion whatsoever. "Now he calls upon me to bring another to his army, to bring its power higher than ever before."

"Bon-bon, what are you doing?" asked Lyra, puzzled by her friends emotionless talking and even more by the fact that she sounded like a cult leader "You sound crazy? Please, get me down from here."

Bon-bon ignored the fact and climbed up on a stool so she could look at her eye to eye while Lyra was suspended.

"Give up the burden of your soul." Said Bon-bon, looking directly into Lyra's eyes "Surrender it to the dark lord."

"Bon-bon, your scaring me, please stop." Lyra said, moving back as far as she could go.

"Your soul will be of good use, and your body will help bring others to the cause…" Said Bon-bon before opening her mouth.

Lyra screamed as if her soul was being ripped out, which it probably was. Her cheeks bulged and her mouth was forced open as a golden smoke was ripped out. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as if her organs were on fire. I watched as her fur slowly turned a bit darker and her irises lost color. After a couple seconds, the gold smoke ran out and Lyra's head rolled to the side, unconscious, or dead.

Bon-bon stepped down and untied Lyra, causing her to collapse to the floor. Suddenly, Lyra opened her eyes revealing the irises to have disappeared like Lyra's. She opened stood up and said nothing to Bon-bon, they turned and walked into the jungle, the creatures following.

Colton and I looked at each other, in both horror and surprise.

"Something tells me our visit to Equestria is about to become a lot less enjoyable." I said.

"You have that right." I heard a voice say behind me before I was knocked unconscious by a heavy object. The last thing I remember seeing is a pony with a mane like fire.

**AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun. There you have it! Chapter nine done. What's going to happen next chapter, who was the stallion with hair like flames? What was he doing watching Colton and Cloud, and what happened with Lyra and Bon-bon. Have a happy Thanksgiving everypony, and enjoy your bronyism!**


End file.
